


Pheonix Rising

by Roachbugg



Series: Guardian Wolf Chronicles [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost the whole pack are gay, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Derek Hale, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Ethan and Aiden are Part of the Pack, F/F, Fluff, Good Peter, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Puppy Isaac, Puppy Piles, Sassy Peter, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author Still Regrets Nothing, The whole pack are BAMF, True Alpha Scott McCall, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Magnus stuck in Purgatory and Scott the packs new alpha they try and get back to their lives, while working out how the hell to bust Magnus out of purgatory. But things are never easy for the pack are they? </p><p>The Author sucks at Summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As Above, So Below

Magnus appears out of the portal his hand still in the sorcerer Romanov's chest he smirks and rips the bastards heart from his chest Romanov crumples to the ground. Magnus looks around purgatory look like vast forest it's dark and glowing eyes watch him from the shadows of the trees. Magnus lets out a deep threatening growl the eyes retreat away Magnus spots a stream and walks down to its bank. Mangus' wolf tells him to follow the stream with no other ideas he decides to listen and begins walking along the bank of the stream.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Beacon Hills 

It had been an utter nightmare going back to school for the pack all of them still reeling from the absence of Magnus an man they had come to look to as a big brother, their leader, their friend and their Guardian. Everything felt wrong Stiles could no longer call Magnus and beg him to fix the jeep hell stiles even missed the way he bitched and complained about it as he kept Roscoe running. Arn had lost the most not having his only living family around was crushing him he leaned on Derek and stiles just to keep himself sane. Peter no longer had his business partner and advisor. Derek no longer had his mate and was deep in depression only Cora, Arn and Peter keeping him afloat most days. Scott was in way over his head he had no Idea how to be an Alpha. Jackson missed all the times Magnus' would tease him about his plastic euro-trash Porsche. They all Missed him in their own ways it had been months since Magnus disappeared and even going through every book and bit of lore they had they still hadn't found a way to get Magnus' back. 

Scott sat down at their shared lunch table and took in the sullen faces of his pack mates "Guys we have got to get out of this funk if Magnus saw us all sulking he would probably throttle us all and demand we go have some fun." Scott grumbles 

"What should we do then?" Isaac asks 

"We could have a party. Drinks, music, games something Magnus would love we won against the Sorcerer Magnus would want Us to be celebrating to moping!" Scott says attempting to let his cheer seep into his pack mates their moods were really making his wolf crazy and he knew that he needed to do something. 

"McCall as a point we never did celebrate the fact that we won against all odds and no one died. Magnus is trapped sure but he isn't dead we can all still sense that." Jackson chimes in his head resting on Danny's shoulder 

Arn looks up at Lydia "I have to agree with them what do you say Lyds shall we plan the party of the century?" 

Lydia brushes a strand of hair behind her ear "Well it's better than everyone floating around like little grey rain clouds I'm in." 

"Well it's we have finals all this week so next weekend?" Isaac asks 

"Sounds Perfect." Stiles and Scott says fist bumping

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus blast another group of vampires with his Asgardian Revolver being infinitely grateful that the weapon never ran out of ammunition. Magnus heard the snap of a twig and spun toward the sound and saw an image almost like looking in a mirror his blinked and rubbe his eyes thinking he had finally lost it after months in this hell hole. 

"You aren't seeing thing dork I'm really here the man said with a fond chuckle" Mattias Magnus' twin brother chuckled and walked up to his brother. 

Magnus wrapped him in a bone crushing hug and felt tears fill his eyes as he clung to him the familiar scent of family was there buried underneath the dirt and grime and blood. 

"Mattias how are you here? Shouldn't you be in Asgard? Only wicked wolves go to purgatory." Magnus babbled against his twins chest. 

"I'm here to rescue you dumbass there is a portal out of Purgatory I'm going to guide you to it you aren't supposed to be here afterall." Mattias says pulling back from his brother and rubbing his hand soothingly across his brother's back "Gods I missed you bro you have no Idea it never felt right being in Asgard without you there. I'm Glad you're alive though." 

"So where is this portal?" Magnus asks 

"About a week's walk down this stream You have unknowingly been heading in the right direction come one let's get hoofing." MAttias leads the way and Magnus fall instep next to him 

"So after i get out of here how are you getting back to Asgard?" Magnus asks as they walk 

"I'm not I'm coming with you I can hitch a ride out in your body with a little ritual then when we get back you let me out over my bones and bam I'm back to life." 

"But why wouldn't you go back Mattias don't you want to stay with the rest of the family?" Magnus pauses and Mattias sighs and places his hand on his twin's shoulder 

"Listen Magnus I will miss them sure but we all came to the decision that if one of us goes back we stay with you I know arn is alive and that you found him but you need someone to lean on too and Arn isn't sturdy enough to hold you up sasquatch." 

"Alright fine. Man my pack is gonna flip when they see two o me pop up." Magnus chuckles as the continue. 

"Tell me about them?" Mattias asks 

Magnus launches into the tale of how he came to meet his pack and how he and Derek finally got together.


	2. Old Freinds

Magnus and Mattias move in perfect synchronization as they battle a group of ghouls as night falls. Mattias Whistles in the hall of the moutain king as the two brothers slaughter a more and more ghouls until they cease their attack and retreat. "Really Mattias in the hall of the mountain king and I'm the dork?" Magnus' says stepping over the circle of dead ghouls "What I like classical music, metal head." Mattias says wiping the blood from his face with a handkerchief. Magnus scoffs and continues walking Mattias close behind "You know I've always wondered if this is the supernatural creatures version of hell where do good vampires go?" Magnus asks. 

Mattias shrugs "Don't look at me I have no fucking clue they don't go to valhalla I can tell you that much." They continue their hike throughout the night daylight coming quickly well as close to daylight as it got in purgatory everything was kind of grey. 

"ARRRRRRGGGGG!" Magnus yells in frustration "We have been walking for days I hate walking I miss my goddamn car! When we get out of here I'm going to grab the first car i see and drive for a week!" Magnus grumbles 

"Oh quit whining sasquatch." Mattias says "Just two more days march and we can get out of here." 

"Thank god! Nice fighting back there by the way you've been practicing I see." Magnus says clapping his twin on the shoulder 

"I practiced with some of the warriors of Asgard no better sparring partners. I wrestled with Thor once I lost but it was a good fight." Mattias says 

"Haha I don't imagine most people win wrestling matches with Thor." Magnus chuckles 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in beacon hills peter goes to the supermarket to pick up things for dinner and as he rounds the corner into an aisle he literally runs into Chris argent their cart smack together with a clang of metal. Chris glares daggers at Peter peter glares back unimpressed by his killing stare. 

"Crap." Peter mumbles to himself then puts on an apologetic smile "Sorry about that Chris wasn't paying attention." 

"It happens, What are you up to peter anything nefarious? Any evil schemes?" Chris says letting his hand ghost over his gun, agreement with the Hales or not he really didn't trust Peter. 

"Yes all of my evil schemes start with me buying produce." Peter deadpans earning him an ever so slight upturn of Chris' lips and a roll of his eyes. 

"Just behave yourself I've got my eyes on you." Chris says as he pulls his cart back and moves to go around Peter. 

"If you are going to be spying on me at least buy me dinner first." Peter says with a chuckle

"I will consider it." Chris walks away to continue his shopping and Peter werewolf senses or not can't quite tell if Chris was being serious 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hiking for another two straight days Magnus was grateful that Werewolves could run a long time without sleep. The come into a clearing and see the portal glowing atop a rocky outcropping. 

"There it is" Mattias says pointing "Alright give me your arm." 

Magnus holds his arm out to his brother who slashed it open with a claw Magnus winces slightly "Jesus Christ warn a guy wouldja" Magnus' growls Mattias slashed open his own arm and presses their wounds together "Oh that's nasty." Magnus says as Mattias mutters something in Latin and bursts into a cloud of red energy that flows into Magnus' arm. sitting below his skin with a red glow. Magnus allows the wound to close and cuts off a piece of his Jeans to wrap around it not knowing were he will pop out at. Magnus climbs up to the portal and jumps in with a shouted "YEEHAW!" Magnus appears on the other side of the portal and falls from the celing of what looks like a storage room and onto the floor landing flat on his back with an oomph. Magnus gets up and dusts himself off looking around, the room is lined with boxes full of files along metal shelves. Magnus spots the door and reaches for the handle finding it locked, with a frustrated sigh Magnus kicks the door open and steps out into a hallway, he hears the sound of voices and foot steps approaching so he slips back into the room and hides behind the door. 

"Im telling you Dean I heard something." Sam says 

"There is only one way into this place Sammy how could we possibly have an intruder." Dean argues but stays aleart gun at the ready they approch and Magnus smirks as he hears the familliar voices and steps out of the room hands raised so they don't shoot him. They both level their guns at him taking a moment to recognise him under all the grime and blood. 

"Magnus?" Dean asks lowering his gun 

"Sorry to drop in unannounced but the gate out of purgatory kinda dumped me here." Magnus says lowering his hands as Sam lowers his gun

"Yea. Well you got lucky I got dumped in the middle of the woods in Maine. I thought only humans could use the exit to purgatory." Dean says 

"Well i wasn't dead and still had my Human body so i guess that was enough" Magnus says with a shrug "Were the hell are we any way?" 

"The men of letters bunker." Sam replies 

"The fuck, is a man of letters?" Magnus asks 

"They were a secret society that collected knowledge on the supernatural our grandfather was a member and we wound up with the key and have been living here ever sense." Sam replies 

"Oh I bet they would shit bricks if they knew a giant werewolf would pop up in their storage room. You boys mind if i shower? I would hug you but im covered in ghoul blood." Magnus says with a grimace 

"Sure follow me you can borrow some of Sammy's clothes he is almost as big as you." Dean says leading dean to the bathroom the bunker is alot nicer than Magnus expected and the hot water in the shower feels like heaven as he washes away the gime and blood Dean knocks on the door and lays out a piar of jeans and a plain black t-shirt for Magnus after he showers and drys of he slips into the clean clothes puts on his pistol belt and slides his wallet and his broken phone into his pocket and finds the boys in library Dean sipping on a glass of whiskey while Sam reads. 

"Now about those hugs I promised." Magnus Snaches Sam from his ciar and pulls the bigger Winchester into a bear hug causing Sam to grumble in protest but he hugs Magnus back and claps him on the back. Magnus deposits saem back in his chair and grabs Dean and gives him the same treatments as Sam. 

"I missed you two stooges, you changed all your numbers I tried calling a few times. Last time I saw you two was when we hunted that manticore in Arkansas that was what a year ago?" Magnus says sitting down and snatching the bottle of whiskey from dean and taking a long drink before sitting it down. 

"Yea it's been a rough year." Dean says 

"Knowing the trouble you two get in I can imagine it was. Is Castiel still kicking i prayed to him a couple times but he never popped up" Magnus says putting his feet up on the table and leaning back in the chair 

"He just got his grace back so that's probably why, long story." Dean says "He is off doing whatever Cas does when he isn't here." 

"You boys mind if i raid your fridge and catch a few hours sleep I just spent six months in purgatory I'd like some sleep" Magnus asks 

"Sure go ahead just one question whose soul did you let ride you out of Purgatory?" Dean says pointing to Magnus' arm 

"Oh forgot that was there, my twin brother Mattias he came down from Asgard to help me find my way out. Apparently that's where the non wicked werewolves go you may wanna write that down in one of these books of yours Samsquatch." Magnus says earning him one of Sam's famous bitch faces. 

"Don't call me Samsquatch, Jolly Green Giant." Sam says in a teasing tone. 

\---------------------------------------------------

After eating pretty much all of the Winchesters food and apologizing for it by dropping 100 bucks in Dean's lap and taking a few hour power nap Dean is kind enough to run Magnus into town where Magnus' buys a suitcase a few outfits and a brand new Black GMC Sierra 1500 quad cab pickup truck. After they head back to the bunker and Mangus has said his goodbyes to Sam and gotten all of the Winchester phone numbers Magnus pulls Dean aside and kisses him, a long slow warm kiss. 

"What was that for?" Dean asks with a quirked brow. 

"Wanted to remember how you tasted in case I don't see you again for another year. Also because I missed you and still care about you dumb ass, you better call me or I will be back here to bust your balls ." Magnus says with a smile "See you later Dean take care of yourself and Sammy alright." 

"I will see you later big guy." Dean says, Magnus turns and walks out to his truck starting up the big 6.2litre v8 and pulling out onto the open road heading to Indianapolis to bring his twin back from the dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/gmc-sierra-1500_100518849_m_zpskvdrpwjv.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> (Magnus' New Ride)


	3. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay guys I kind of got writers block for this fic the second I stated my Lord Of the RIngs cross over.

Magnus makes a stop in a cell phone repair shop and while his phone is being fixed he he goes to get something to eat. He finds a quiet diner it is like so many others in america but decorate in the style of the 1950's they stley even reflected in the clothing of his waiter. The young man approaches when magnus takes a seat his name tag reads Elijah. Magnus then realises that the young man is a werewolf and smirks to himself Magnus has learned to mask his scent long ago this kid smelled freshly turned. 

"Hello my name I Elijah i will be taking care of you today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" the young man asks notepad in hand. He is average height with short black hair, adorable dimples and a very nice smile magnus think this guys is freaking adorable. 

Magnus smiles at him and lets a little alpha command slip into his voice. "I will take coffee black and a pepsi also if you could answer some questions for me I would appreciate it." 

"Ummm sure i guess I can do that let me get your drinks." Elijah scampers away and Magnus looks over the menu. when the young man sits the steaming cup of coffee in front of him and the pepsi magnus hands him the menu. 

"I will have the bacon double cheeseburger with curly fries and a Slice of cheese cake." Elijah goes and puts in his order and returns Magnus is the only customer in the deserted diner it being rather late in the evening. 

"So what was it you wanted to ask?" Elijah asks looking a little frightened 

Magnus gives the young man a reassuring smile "How long ago were you bitten?" 

Elijah looks utterly shocked and flails his arms about as if he could fly away. "I-I-I don't know what you are talking about." Magnus wouldn't need to be a wolf to tell he was lying. 

Magnus lets his claws extent and flashes his eyes briefly "I know what you are I only want to help now answer me." 

"About a week ago I was walking home from my shift when something drug me into the alley and bit me then it scampered off then yesterday I over heard these guys talking about how they had killed a feral wolf in the woods and I knew somehow they were talking about the werewolf that bit me." 

"The full moon is tomorrow night do you have a safe place you can lock yourself in someone who you trust to chain you up? " Magnus asks 

"No my parents kicked me out of the house when they found out I was gay and i just kinda wandered into this little shit hole town got a job here and I don't really have any friends." Elijah's face turns sad and Magnus places a comforting hand on his forearm the small touch from another wolf calming his nerves slightly "What happens on the full moon am i going to go crazy and kill someone?" his face contorts into an appalled expression 

"Without guidance yes your blood lust will be highest on the full moon. You can learn to control your shift I can teach you but i can't stay in town long if you have nothing keeping you here you could come with me I have an errand to run in Indianapolis then i'm going back to my pack in California. A werewolf with no pack tends to not last long either hunters will kill you or you will slowly go feral with no one to ground you. Very few wolves have a strong enough will to remain lone wolves. Having a pack would mean protection, safety and family. When is your shift over?" 

"In an hour." He says 

"Good i will meet you back here after i eat and retrieve my phone from the repair shop I will teach you everything I can then you can decide whether or to leave with me." Magnus gives Elijah's arm another gentle squeeze and the younger man jumps when the cook yells "order up!" 

Magnus eats and retrieves his now repaired phone he plugs it into the car charger and dials Derek's number. Derek answers on the second ring. 

"Hey there Sugarwolf guess who pulled a Houdini out of purgatory!" Magnus says 

"MAGNUS! thank god you are alright where are you do you need help?" Derek's voice is full of exasperation

"Derek calm yourself. I am fine I will be home as soon as I can get there I have to make a run to Indy to resurrect my twin brother he helped me Escape then I will come straight home. I promise." Magnus says in his best placating tone 

"I'm justglad you are alright. I will let the rest of the pack know you are alright the pups were planning a party in your honor they took you being gone really hard Magnus." Derek says with a sad tone 

"Well tell them to switch that party to a welcome home shindig we will talk more when I get home Derek i will call you if anything comes up I love you darlin'" Magnus says tears pricking at the corners of his eyes

"I love you too Doc be safe and don't do anything reckless!" Derek says the last bit with a slight growl 

"Yes mom!" Magnus says hanging up with a chuckle 

Magnus goes back to the diner to meet Elijah just in time to see him get whacked with a shock baton and be dumped into a car by a pair of hunters Magnus revs the engine and blocks the hunters into the parking spot they both step out weapons in hard and aim at Magnus' 

"Walk away friend this doesn't concern you" the older hunter says he is african american in his late fifties with a bald head and a goatee.

"I know what you are hunter." Magnus spat. "Let the boy go he has done no harm to anyone." Magnus allows his claws to extend and his eyes to glow Violet. 

"He was bitten by a feral better to kill him now before he goes and murders someone tomorrow night." The bald hunter says 

"I will take him and keep him under my supervision don't any of you bastards follow the code anymore?" Magnus growls ready to strike.

"He is right Duane the kid hasn't killed anyone we have been following him since he was bit if we kill him that makes us murderers." The other hunter is far young in his early twenties he has short red hair pale skin and a light stubble dustin his face. 

the senior hunter considers for a moment before lowering his gun and sighing. "You are right Charlie you know how I feel about weres but I'm not a murderer. Take the kid but if we find anyone mauled tomorrow we are coming for you both." Magnus nods his agreement and scoops the unconscious Elijah into his arms placing him gingerly in the front seat of his truck and driving off. Elijah startles awake about an hour later Mangus gripping the back of his neck and rubbing gentle circles into his neck. 

"What happened?" Elijah asked. 

"You were grabbed by hunters I reasoned with them and rescued you." Magnus replies 

"Thank you for that what are you doing and why does it feel right?" Elijah asks leaning into the touch 

"Scent marking letting other supernatural creatures know you are under my protection and i feels right because of your wolf instincts." Magnus explains 

"This sound like the set up to a bad porno. Guy meets waiter guy rescues waiter and whisks him away from danger then they fuck in the back seat. I don't even know your name." Elijah says realizing Magnus never introduced himself 

"I'm Magnus Nilsson." Magnus says extending his free hand Elijah grips it and gives it a firm shake. 

"Elijah Ross." Elijah replies 

"A pleasure to meet you Elijah." Magnus says with a smile 

"Where are we?" Elijah asks 

"Just outside of town i made sure to lead those hunter son a merry little chase through town and lost them by pulling behind this billboard." If i were you I would leave town there are a lot of radical hunters in this part of the country who will kill you just for being a werewolf my offer still stands." 

"I think I will take you up on that offer I don't really want to be dead, and I hate this shitty little town any way. Mind taking me back to my place so i can get my stuff I don't own much and I live in a motel room so no loose ends to tie up I can call and quit my job." 

"No problem." Magnus starts the truck and it roars to life he pulls onto the roam and stops in front of the motel Elijah was staying in Elijah returns a few minutes tater with a large duffle bag and a backpack. Which he tosses in the back seat. 

"Told you I didn't own much." he says with a shrug. Magnus just chuckles and they head out on the road. They drive on through the night Elijah drifting off into a deep sleep he stays asleep for the entire ride they arrive in Indianapolis early in the morning Magnus stopping at a diner no longer to ignore his growling stomach and gently shaking Elijah's shoulder. "Wake up sleepy head." Elijah blinks awake and yawns. 

"How long was I out?" He asks 

"About 9 hours." Magnus replies you looked like you needed the sleep 

"Yea I haven't been able to sleep much lately." Elijah replies 

"Come on let's have some breakfast then we will go run my errand and find a place to lock you up for the night." 

"Alright" Elijah says they both eat a heavy breakfast and down several cups of coffee before setting out again. Elijah gives him a questioning look when they pull in front of the Nilsson family's private cemetery and a very questioning look when he tosses him a shovel. "Umm what are we doing exactly." 

"Bringing my twin brother back from the dead he help me escape from Purgatory so I agreed to bring him back his soul is in my arm and is really uncomfortable so if we could get this over with that would be great." Magnus leads Elijah to his brothers grave and they start digging. They hit the lid of the coffin and Magnus rips it off revealing his brothers decayed remains magnus rolls up his shirt sleeve and slices open the glowing red part of his arm and lets the blood drip onto his brothers body while muttering the incantation and with a flash of bright red light Mattias appears behind them. 

"Oh god it good to be back on earth wait who's the cute kid Magnus?" Mattias says as he gets used to being back in his body. 

"This is Elijah and he is a stray his first full moon in tonight so we need to restrain him." Magnus replies 

"Man you and stray puppies man alright I'm Mattias nice to meet you Elijah welcome to the wacky world of the supernatural I will be your guide!" Magnus and Elijah climb out of the grave and Magnus envelops his Twin in a bone crushing hug. 

"We did it brother." Magnus whispers 

"Yea we did there is no stopping us now." Mattias replies rubbing soothing circles into Magnus back as Magnus begins to cry. "Such a sappy wolf." Mattias mutters fondly.


	4. Home, home on the range

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming sex that's about it short chapter I know im sorry loves I;ve been really wrapped up in My other Fic Flash of the Blade.

They make it back to beacon hills in record time between Magnus' and Mattias' blatant regard for the speed limit and sleeping in shifts the truck had built in Wi-fi so Elijah spent most of the time on his laptop. As the approach the hale house Magnus pops a cd into the cd player and flips a switch activating a loud speaker he had installed within the frame of the truck when they had stopped for gas and snacks. Ac/Dc's Back in black blares as the roll up to the house Derek, Scott, Arn, Isaac, the twins Cora and Peter all standing on the porch. as soon as Magnus is out of the truck he is nearly crushed in an epic group hug. 

"Geeze guys i was only gone a few months stop acting like I died. Mattias just came back from the dead Arn go hug him you little shit." Magnus growls fondly. 

Arn runs over and Wraps his other older brother in a tight hug. "Hey baby boy, did ya miss me?" Mattias says with a chuckle, Arn is crying against his chest now so in lieu of an answer he just squeezes him tighter. Magnus takes moment to make introductions for Elijah and Mattias before grabbing Derek in his arms kissing him deeply sweeping him off his feet and stalking toward the house. 

"I'm going to go ravage my mate now. Make my twin and our new stray feel welcome." Magnus says as he darts up the stairs into their bedroom he lays Derek on the bed and falls ontop of him kissing him deeply and holding him tightly as if trying to fuse them into one person. "God I missed you Derek, now we have six month of sex to make up on so lets get to it." 

Derek rolls his eyes "I missed you too idiot." Derek kisses him again and their clothes go flying torn to shreds by Magnus' claws in his haste to be inside his mate neither of them seem to care much. Magnus' snattches the lube from the night stand and works Derek open with practiced movements of his skillful fingers as he does this he leans down and takes Derek into his mouth eliciting a hiss of pleasure from his mate. Magnus sucks derek hard and fast his movements sharp and needy Derek whines overstimulated but in a few more bobs He comes hard back arching off the mattress whole body trembling as Magnus' swallows all he has to offer and suck him through his orgasm Derek stays rock hard even after his intense orgasm and Magnus pulls off him with a wet pop removing his fingers and replacing them with his throbbing cock Magnus' slides into Derek in one sharp thrust Derek's is tight and hot around him and he wraps his arms around the smaller wolf pulling him flush against himself locking their lips in a kiss tounges battling as he thrusts hard into his mate. Derek is reduced to whimpers and Moans and chanting his name over and over. 

"Magnus.. fuck me harder please....god pound my ass." Derek moans out wantonly. Magnus is happy to oblige he thrust a pillow under Derek's ass and grips his hips hard and pile prives into him so hard the bed scoots forward several inches. Derek is practically screaming with pleasure now and Magnus is grateful for the soundproofed bedrooms Derek's Orgasm is so sudden that it nearly knocks him unconscious and when Derek comes it's harder than he has ever came before his whole world goes white his body boneless he is sure he whited out because with a strangled "Derek...by Odin!" and magnus's knot swells and he works it into Derek and then derek feels himself being absolutely flooded by his mates come and magnus slumps onto him breath ragged and Derek kisses him rocking his hips ever so slightly and Magnus' comes agsin with a whine and a sharp bite to Derek's neck.

Magnus manages to maneuver them so he is spooned up behind his mate. "I need a nap now..." 

"I love you Magnus." Derek says stroking the massive arm around his torso 

"I love you too Derek." Magnus replies voice sated and rough from sex and its one of the best sounds Derek has ever heard and they drift of to sleep both finally feeling whole again.


	5. Fluffing son of a horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long delay in updates, been really focussed on my other fic Flash if the blade.

Magnus and Derek waoke several hours later both sticky and sated. Magnus streched and kissed Derek lazily. "Shower?" Magnus mutters "Definitely ." Derek replies. They change the soilded bedding and take a quick shower before their growling stomachs force them down stairs in search of food. Unbeknownst to them the rest of the pack had assembled while they slep and no sooner had Magnus reached the bottom of the stairs he was tackled and buried under werewolves. Magnus hist the wood floor with a grunt. "Hey pups did you miss me that much?" He chuckles as he is vigorously scented by the wolves. "Can we save the puppy pile for after I eat? I'm starving. " Magnus complains. 

"I will get dinner started" Issac says as he disentangles himself from the mass of bodies.With a great heave Magnus manages to shove the rest of the pack off him and stand up greeting and scenting them individually he pauses when he comes to Scott. "Have you been taking care of them Scott? I felt the power shift after Derek gave up his alpha spark." Magnus asks resting his hand on Scott's shoulder. "I've been doing my best, I'm kinda new at this." Scott says sheepishly Magnus pulls him into a tight hug rubbing his cheek against Scott's neck. "Good you are a true alpha you are second strongest around here if I'm not around I need you to keep them safe. Scott im proud of you I think you will make a great alpha with the right guidance of course." Magnus says with a grin kissing Scott on the cheek causing the smaller wolf to blush. Magnus wrangles Peter into a hug last and then spends some time introducing Mattias and Elijah before going to help Issac with dinner. They eat a dinner of sausage, biscuits, gravy, eggs, bacon, french toast and hash browns and finish the night with movies and a puppy pile. 

Jackson leans in to whisper to Magnus as he passes him a beer. "Good to have you back Magnus. " he whispers "Glad to be back pup, glad to be back." Magnus says squeezing Jackson's forearm affectionately. 

The next few weeks pass by in a haze, the pack spending the time welcoming their new pack members getting through classes and spending as much time with eachother as possible it is mosty uneventful other than a barley notable encounter with a troll but one night as they are chasing a witch Magnus gets cursed.

Magnus bursts into the clearing cornering the witch. "I've got you now you bitch." He growls 

The witch laughs and raises her hand. "You should learn to watch your language. " a bolt a of green light strikes Magnus as the witch vanishes.

"Fluffing horse!" Magnus roars as Scott bursts into the clearing giving him a look.

"Were did she go?" Scott asks

"The fluffing horse escaped." Magnus growls

"Wait fluffing horse?" Scott says with a quirked brow. 

"No gobstoppers, the fluffing horse!" Stiles hearing thia begins to snicker "Fluffing witch fluffing cursed son of a biscuit!" Magnus punches a tree hard cracking the trunk.

"Dude that's hilarious you can't curse. That's like half your vocabulary" Stiles chuckles

"Shut your dirty horse mouth you mother fluffing coffee sucker!" Magnus growls "I'm going to kill her, that biscuit! " 

By now the whole pack is laughing while Magnus shoots them all murderous glares.


	6. Ridiculousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Derek have sex while Magnus is still cursed to be unable to swear hilarity ensues

Magnus was leaned over under the hood of Stiles Jeep repairing the rolling mechanical failure for the third time in a month when he heard Derek slip into the garage next thing he knew Derek was right behind him slipping his arms around Magnus' waist and rubbing his erection against Magnus' ass.

"That a pistol in your pocket Der or are you just happy to see me?" Magnus jokes turning and kissing Derek.

"I want you." Derek growls.

"Real articulate there sweetheart turn the wolf down and be a gentleman about it." Magnus says chastisingly

Derek leans in pressing his nose to Magnus' neck and inhaling his scent. "I want to bend you over the hood of Stiles Jeep and fuck your brains out. Please baby." Hearing Derek beg causes Magnus to shudder.

"Fluffing helicopters Derek you can't just say stuff like that." Derek snorts out a laugh.

"Fluffing helicopters?" Derek breaks down in a fit of giggles causing Magnus to groan.

"I know not sexy. This sucks" 

Derek leans in kissing and biting Magnus' neck cock still achingly hard against Magnus' thigh. "You are always sexy to me even if you are making me laugh. I like that I can do this with you laugh and still be aroused." Derek slides his hand down the front of Magnus' jeans and gives his cock a squeeze. "Your so hard for me baby." Derek pulls Magnus forward and slams the hood of the jeep shut. Derek lifts Magnus so he sitting on the hood and unbuttons Magnus' jeans letting his hard cock free. Derek gives it a few strokes before taking it down to the base in one smooth motion. 

"Fluff! God your good at that." Magnus groans Derek sucks him hard and fast "Oh fluff.....Jesus....fluff...fluffing....suck me Derek." Derek giggles arounf Magnus' cock and the vibrations send a spark of pleasure racing up Magnus' nerves causing him to gasp. "Need you inside me Derek please god." Derek pulls of with a wet pop and pulls Magnus to his feet spinning him and bending him over the hood. Derek pulls his cock free of his sweat pants and slicks himself with lube before sliding into Magnus in one swift motion. "Oh fluff Derek....Fluff me." Derek snorts and falls forward against Magnus laughing like a mad man. "Quit laughing at me and pound me you jerk." Magnus growls rocking his hips back, Derek grunts and starts fucking into Magnus occasionally giggling as he does so.

"This is what sex on laughing gas must be like." Derek chuckles as he thrusts into Magnus. Magnus cackles at that canting his hips back in retaliation. 

"Oh fluff.... fluff me Harder Derek. " Magnus groans Derek laughs some more but does as he is told. Fucking into Magnus so hard the Jeep rocks on its suspension. Magnus' moans of ecstasy echo off the walls of the large garage and through the rows of cars. "Derek...Der...Derek.....Oh god right there."  
Magnus chants "Oh god oh." With a scream Magnus suddenly erupts body shaking as he cums all over the grill of Stiles jeep. Derek's claws dig into Magnus' hips eyes flashing blue as Magnus clenches on him like a vice and he cums a thrust later roaring like a beast as he pumps into his mate. Derek barely catches himself on the hood arms on either side of Magnus' head painting.

"Did I fluff you hard enough babe?" Derek jokes with a chuckle.

"You are a jerk Derek and yes you fluffed me good and proper. Now we need a shower and now im going to have to wash my cum off of Stiles Jeep." Magnus stands leaning back against Derek. "Come on lets go clean up." Derek slips out of Magnus' dripping hole and tucks himself back in his sweats and pulling Magnus pants up for him.

They walk back into the house and right past Peter who wrinkles his nose and gives them a look that clearly conveys 'Really in the garage? ' Magnus just shoots him his level 4 not a word Peter glare and marches up the stairs.


	7. Dreams of Hell

Magnus thrashed about in his sleep caught in another vision. He see's Lucifer and Michael in a constant fight in the cage and caught between them a single soul, a young man being torn apart and put back together again in horribly vivid detail. Magnus jerks awake panting heavily body covered in sweat that's when Leo pops up.

"You saw it?" Leo asks

"Adam. The Winchester's younger brother why am I having visions of him?" Magnus asks

"I've spoken with Odin apparently young Adam is important to your future he wouldn't say more than that." Leo places his hand on Magnus's shoulder calming the still startled wolf. 

"Thanks that vision was a bit horrifying. " Magnus groans. 

"It gets easier." Leo says 

"So how do I get Adam out of the cage?" Magnus asks.

"Get in there and bite him he will be ejected to purgatory then I can grab him." Leo replies

"How the hell am I supposed to get in there then?" Magnus grumbles  
!  
"Normal rules don't apply to you you can waltz around In heaven or hell all you want, there is a spell to get you inside but you will need some things. The blood of a true alpha, your blood the blood of an archangel and the heart of a golem."  
Leo says with a shrug

"Well other than the archangel blood and the Heart of a golem I've got everything but how am I going to get archangel blood? I can build a golem heart blood magic and all that."

"Sam and Dean can help you with the Archangel blood unless Gabriel will answer your prayers." 

"Doubt he will Castiel might but Gabe doesn't like me much." Magnus replies.

"Well I will leave you to it need a ride to the Winchester's" Leo asks 

"Mind popping me over to Scott's first need his blood and need to tell some one im leaving." Magnus replies.

"Sure thing." Leo grabs Magnus' arm annd they appear in Scott's room. Scott jumps up startled.

"Fucking hell Magnus! You scared the shit out of me." Scott grumbles.

"Sorry Scott but I need a favor got something I need to do need you to look after everyone while I'm gone also I need a vial of your blood."

Scott quirks a brow. "Why do you need my blood?" 

"For a spell to break a friend out of Hell." Magnus replies honestly. 

"Oh is that all?" Scott Deadpans 

"Just trust me Scott" Magnus says tossing a vial to Scott who cut open his forearm with a claw and lets his blood fill the Vial.

"What do you want me to tell everybody? " Scott asks handing the Vial back to Magnus. 

"Tell them I had a vision and had to investigate quickly. " Magnus hugs Scott and places a kiss on the top of his head. "Take care of them Scott I will be bacl as soon as I can." With that Leo and Magnus disappeared

\------ 

Magnus appears in the back seat of the Impala. As Dean and Sam are going down the highway.

"Hey guys." Dean jumps but managed not to loose control of the car Sam whips around to glare at him.

"Dude since when can you teleport like an angel?" Dean grumbles as he continues to drive. 

"Look I know it was rude to pop up but I figured out how to get Adam out of the cage." Magnus says and Dean slams on the brakes and pulls the car over.

"Outside." Dean growls and the three step out of the car Dean the proceeds to slam Magnus against the Impala and glare at him. "What are you playing at Magnus?" 

"I'm not playing games here Dean. I told you that If I ever figured out how to get Adam out I would let you know so here I am. Unless you two would rather leave him down there because this is what they are doing to him." Magnus places a hand on Dean's forehead and replays his vision in Deans head. Dean steps back in shock tears in his eyes.

"Oh god." Dean whispers "I'm so sorry Adam."

"Dean?" Sam says holding Dean up to keep him from slumping over. "What was it what did you see?" 

"He was being torn apart and put back together as Luicfier and Michael fight god Sammy it was horrible. " Dean glares at Magnus "How did you see that?" Dean asks leaning on sam for support. 

"In a vision, Odin gives me visions when he needs me to do something apparently he wants Adam outI don't know why but it has something to do with me."

"So what's your plan, how do we get Adam out?" Sam asks.

"There is a spell that will allow me passage in and out of the cage." Magnus says

"Then what you just pull him out?" Dean asks

"I can't pull him out but I can eject him. If I bite him he will be blasted out of hell and Into purgatory were someone will be waiting to pick him up." Magnus explains

"So your going to turn him into a werewolf? no, no way not gonna happen." Dean argues

"Dean." Sam says in warning. "It's our fault he is in there and suffering if we can get him out a furry problem once a month is a small price to pay."

Dean frowns but nods. "Alright how do we do this spell." 

"Well I've got everything I need except the blood of an archangel." Magnus says with a shrug. 

"I can help with that." Sam says "Gabriel. I need you."

With the sound of fluttering wings Gabriel appears munching of a candy bar. "What's up Samsquatch." Gabriel asks 

"I need your help." Sam says pulling Gabriel into a hug. 

"Knew this was a trap alright I will bite what do you need?" Gabriel asks kissing Sam on the cheek.

"Some of your blood so Magnus can resuce our younger brother from the cage." Sam says rubbing his hand in a circle on Gabriel's back.

Gabe looks at Magnus and laughs "oh I know what the wolf must be planning and it's rich oh you two having a werewolf for a brother thats too funny. But I will help but only because I like you Sam" a vial materializes in Gabriel's hand and he hands it to Magnus. Gabriel grabs Magnus' hand. And when he speaks it as the Herald of god.

"You bring them there brother back and you protect him or I'm coming after you." Gabriel says causing Magnus to flinch.

"You got it Gabe." Magnus replies and with a final kiss to Sam's cheek Gabriel vanished. 

"Well lets get back to the bunker and get this done." Dean says and they all pile in the car.  
\----

It takes Magnus a few hours to carves and engrave a golem heart but once he is done the spell is ready Leo waits in Purgatory to pick Adam up and Magnus performs the spell the golem heart glows covered in purple runes.

"Alright I will bring Adam back I promise. " Magnus says hugging Dean and Sam Magnus places his hand ob the Golem heart and dissapears in a blinding flash.

\---The cage---

When Magnus appears again it's in perpetual Darkness in the Distance he can see two shafts of light it seems to take days for Magnus to reach them but when he does he is gazing up at Lucifer and Michael. 

"Who is this." Michael asks 

"Beats me." Lucifer replies. 

Magnus smirks "Mikey, Luci how are you? Don't remember me Luci? I was there when Sam said yes in Detroit. " 

"Oh yea Dean's little guard dog. Magnus wasn't it. How did you get in here?" Lucifer asks

Magnus does a motion rather like spirt fingers "Magic!" 

"Why are you here just to aggravate us?" Micheal asks. 

"No im here for Adam." Magnus replies strolling past the two Archangels were Adam is slumped on the floor unconscious. 

"You can't have him. I rather enjoy playing with him." Michael replies 

"You see Mike you and Luci don't have much choice in the matter." Magnus says kneeling down and pressing his hand to Adam's forehead causing him to jolt awake. "Easy Adam it's me Magnus im here to rescue you." Magnus says reassuring him

"No you can't be here this is another one of his tricks." Adam says flinching back 

"It's not Michael screwing with you this time kid." Lucifer says. "He really is here." Adam blinks up at Magnus clearly not convinced.

"Shut up Lucifer I've had enough of this dog." Michael snaps in an attempt to cause Magnus to explode but nothing happens. 

"I told you that you had no choice in the matter Mike." Magnus draws back his coat revealing his revolver. 

"A shard of Gungir clever little puppy isn't he." Lucifer says delighted by the angry glare Michael shoots Magnus

Magnus leans down and takes Adams arm. "This may be unpleasant kiddo" Magnus says before sinking his fangs into Adam's wrist adam screams in pain and is the sucked through a portal. Magnus turns and faces the Archangels "Well boys I'd love to stay and chat but I can't catch you later." Magnus blows them a kiss and departs.

Michael turns and starts a fight with Lucifer again.

\--MOL bunker-- 

Magnus appears and collapses at Sam and Dean's feet. 

"Magnus!" Dean shouts kneeling down and cchecking Magnus' pulse finding it strong and him breathing. 

"Is he alright?" Sam asks 

"Yea just unconscious. Lets get him to the couch." As dean and Sam deposit Magnus on the couch Leo appears with an unconscious Adam in his arms.

"Don't worry he is fine he will wake up in a few hours." Leo says gently laying Adam on the opposite couch. "I have acelerated his transformation to heal the damage done by Michael I also deleted the worst of his memories frmo. The cage the last thing he will rember is falling in and Magnus biting him. I'd reccomend you refrain from talking about his time in the cage I took the worst of the memories but there are still horrible traumas buried in his subconscious if he remembers you will have to be ready for so.e really sever ptsd." Leo sighs and sits on the couch with Magnus resting the taller wolf's head in his lap.

Dean and Sam stand vigil over Adam and the wait for them both to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not resist writing Magnus trading sass with Lucifer and Michael.


	8. The Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam wakes up and is very confused lucky a giant werewolf and his brothers are they to explain things

Adam was still sleeping head resting on Dean's lap while Dean ran his fingers through his hair Sam sat at the oppisite end Adam's feet resting in his lap.

Leo sat with Magnus and pressed his palm to hos forehead. He smiled down at him and began to sing.

Here I walk on pathway so old  
Travelers of yesterday I still behold  
Hearken to the waves caressing the shore  
Oh, how much land have they seen before

Oh, mountain great, how much you must know  
So tell me stories from ages ago  
Oh, vast sea, whom ship sailed upon  
Why did they sail and where are they gone?

Behold the traces of history  
Open your eyes and you'll see  
That all across the land lies  
Secrets to be revealed  
The past still lives on  
Oh, vast sea, whom ship sailed upon  
Why did they sail and where are they gone?  
Behold the traces of history  
Open your eyes and you'll see  
That all across the land lies  
Secrets to be revealed  
The past still lives on

"I know that tune Magnus was humming it last time he was here." Dean says.

"It's playing in his head right now. It's one of his favorites." Leo says

"You can read his mind?" Dean asks

"More than that we are tethered to eachother I can feel his emotions as well." Leo goes back to singing

Lost mariners who still sail the seas  
Who were your children you no more would see?  
Earth, wind and water and burning sun  
Bring me back to when we lived as one  
Oh, mountain great, how much you must know  
So tell me stories from ages ago  
Oh, vast sea, whom ship sailed upon  
Why did they sail and where are they gone?  
Behold the traces of history  
Open your eyes and you'll see  
That all across the land lies  
Secrets to be revealed  
Behold the traces of history  
Open your eyes and you'll see  
That all across the land lies  
Secrets to be revealed  
The past still lives on, lives on  
Behold the traces of history  
Open your eyes and you'll see  
That all across the land lies  
Secrets to be revealed  
Behold the traces of history  
Open your eyes and you'll see  
That all across the land lies  
Secrets to be revealed  
The past still lives on, lives on

Magnus smiles in his sleep and mumbles something unintelligible. An hour later Adam wakes up seeing Dean looking down at him. 

"Dean?" Adam croaks not quite awake. 

"Hey kiddo welcome back." Dean says.

"Where am I." Adam asks looking up at Sam.

"You're safe." Sam replies "This is the Bunker it safe from pretty much everything we want to keep out." 

Adam nods the looks at his wrist expecting to see a bite mark but kust finding smooth skin. "Wait some one bit me a werewolf I remember that." Adam sayd looking panicked Dean just pulls him into a hug. "It's gonna be alright Adam it was the only way we could get you out of the cage." Dean says.

"So I'm a monster now?" Adam asks

"I resent that remark" Magnus says sitting up.

Adam spins toward him pulling free of Dean and Sam and standing up "You you did this." Adam shouts angrily. 

"Sit Down." Magnus commands and Adam complies sitting between Dean and Sam. "I saved your life even I could have just pulled you out your body would have been destroyed. The bite put you back together and we aren't monsters just because we are predators doesn't mean we have to be killers. I will teach you how to be a wolf and it has some perks."

"Like what?" Adam asks.

"Like enhanced strength and stamina, super senses, better reflexes and speed. Most male wolves gain a bit of size below the belt if you catch my drift." Magnus explains

"Wait are you saying being a werewolf will give me a bigger dick?" Adam asks.

"Way to pick out the important part there Adam but yes your dick will likely get a bit bigger." Magnus tubs his temples in frustration. Dean gives Adam a jealous look witch Magnus catches. 

"Dean you are already huge quit with the jealousy if I weren't a wolf I would feel you for days." Magnus snarks and Dean blushes Sam and Adam look at him in shock 

"We had a thing ok!? No big deal." Dean growls.

"Yea no biggie dean was just surprised that all." Sam says clapping him on the shoulder. 

"Way too much information." Adam groans

Magnus rolls his eyes. "Im starving lets eat we still have a lot to discuss." 

\----

The Winchester brothers, Magnus and Leo invade a local diner tearing into their food and making light conversation. 

"Alright Dean, Sam this is the part you aren't going to like Adam needs to come with me back to Beacon hills I only have a few weeks to get hin ready for his first full moon and the more pack members he is around the easier it will be to train him." Magnus says

"Wait we just got him back and now you want to just run off with him?" Dean says angrily

"Dean he needs to be trained I can't do that here I can't leave my pack for that long again. Adam will be perfectly safe with me." Magnus argues.

"No." Sam says "He will be safe with us."

"Save me from the stubborness of the Winchesters." Magnus growls "he will go feral and kill you both on his first full moon he is stronger than a normal beta wolf and the call of the first moon is the strongest." 

"So we chain him up." Dean says.

"Guys!" Adam cut in all eyes turn to him. "Why don't Sam and Dean just come with me leave Cas to watch over the Bunker and then we won't be separated I want us to be a family and I'm stuck a werewolf I want to know how to keep from hurting some one." Adam gives Dean a puppy dog look and Dean's lets out a sigh.

"He has a point Dean it's a fair compromise." Sam says.

"This will be fun two hunters living with a pack of werewolves, this won't end well." Dean. "Fine we will do it your way Adam." Dean conceeds.

"Good that's settled meat me in Beacon Hills when you are ready I will have Leo bring you over." Magnus says throwing hundred dollar bill on the table. "Lunch is on me" he tosses a stack of bills to Adam "Get yourself some clothes and what ever else you need." Adam counts the stack.

"There is like Five grand here." Adam says with wide eyes 

"Buy your self some nice clothes and a laptop you will also have your own room so save some to decorate it." Magnus squeezes Adam's shoulder "You are my pack that makes you family and you two Idot brothers could be part of my pack too if they'd realize they dont have to do everything alone any more " 

\-----  
Magnus returns home with Leo and spends the day explaining what happened. The spend the evening preparing rooms for the Winchesters when a very cranky Mattias pulls Magnus aside. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Mattias growls "First we let the Argent girl in the pack now your letting the two most dangerous hunters in the country into out house? " Mattias' face is a pigcture of barley controlled rage.

"Mattias these hunters are my freinds and they help me track down some of the hunters that were responsible for the Massacre." Magnus pulls his twin into a hug pressing his nose against his pulse point letting his scent calm his twin. Mattias breathes in the scent of home and family, cigarettes and Whiskey and something distinctly Magnus he feels himself relax. 

"Alright I trust you Magnus but don't expect me to trust these hunters at least not yet " Mattias hugs Magnus again and just lets his Alpha anchor him for a moment.

"He ok?" Arn asks as he walks by.

"Yea just needs a little pack love." Magnus replies and Mattias growls. Arn amages to squeeze under Mattias left arm and wrap his arms around his older brothers waist.

"It's alright bro." Arn says soothingly they stand there in a group hug for a few moments beofre Mattias pulls back.

"Thanks im good now, it's harder to anchor myself down here kind of relearning how to be a wolf." Mattias explains.

"We will always be here if you need us Mattie" Arn says with a grin Mattias thumps him on the chest. "Don't call me Mattie you little shit." Mattias growls playfully and Arn and Mattias are soon laughing and wrestling around on the floor with Magnus just watching amused. 

"Are they always like this?" Isaac asks coming to investigate the ruckus. 

"Arn and Mattias always liked to rough house much to our mother dismay but despite arn being smaller and younger he was always just as strong." Magnus replies

"Why do I feel the urge to join in?" Isaac asks 

"Because you were Derek's first beta and you want to show your dominance get in there and have at it." Magnus says with a grin and Isaac dives into the fray wrapping Mattias in a head lock.

"Isaac you traitor." Mattias shouts as Arn tries to slip away only to be caught by Isaac and pulled back into the fray. Derek appears at the door and smiles like a proud father.

"Thats my boy." Derek says as Isaac manages to pin both the Nilsson brothers forcing them both to tap out. Isaac looks up and smiles triumphantly. "Good job Issac." Derek says with a smile. "Told you he was strong Derek." Magnus beams. "Only ones who can take down Isaac are you, Boyd and Jackson hell he even gives me and Scott a run for our money." Magnus gives Isaac an approving smile and Isaac blushes as he helps his pack mates up.

\------  
The Winchester's arrive in the morning along with the Impala and a very pale Leo who slumps against Magnus.

"Remind me not to teleport a fully loaded car with three other people in it again." Leo groans. "I'm gonna head back up to Asgard and recharge call me if you need me." Leo vanishes leaving Magnus with the Winchesters thats when the rest of the pack who lives in the Hale house emerge mostly standing around on the porch but Derek walks over and extends a hand.

"I'm Derek hale and I'm Magnus' mate welcome to my home." Derek says with a freindly smiles while shaking each of their hands in greeting. "Hey Isaac why don't you show Adam to his room Magnus and I need to speak with Sam and Dean." Isaac walks over and stands infront of Adam

"I'm Isaac." He introduces himself 

"Adam." Adam replies shaking Isaac hand. Feeling surprising comforted when their hands meet.

"Follow me. Your room is right across from mine on the thrid floor you have an awesome veiw of the preserve." Isaac grabs Adam's duffle and the two walk into the house leaving the other to talk.

\---

"Wow." Adam says when they enter the living room taking in the decor and also getting a very lived in vibe. "Nice place."

"Yea it is. We all helped remodel most of the house was destroyed years ago in a fire but we rebuilt it." Isaac explains proudly as they climb up stairs.

"So do you all live here?" Adam asks.

"Not all of us, some of the others live with theor families still but we all have a room here just incase we need to get away or need a place to stay."

"This house must have cost a fortune to renovate." Adam says as the stop at the end of the hall way and Isaac opens the door to Adam's room. 

"I think Magnus said he put thirty million into it but a lot of that was for the security system and wards. Any way this is your room. Your brothers will be at the other end of the hall Magnus told me to mention that." 

Adam looks around the room is rather large a full closet in one corner a giant King sized bed two nightstands with a lamp on each and a computer desk and a book shelf along the opposite wall. "Wow are all the bedrooms like this?" Adam asks being unabled to resist the urge to run over and dive on the bed. Isaac chuckles at him.

"Yea they are this one is actually a little smaller than others but that because it has a bigger closet." Isaac replies.

Adam notices the sliding door leading out to a balcony. "Dude no way I have balcony?" Adam steps out on the balcony witch contains a chair and a small table and looks out over the property Isaac steps out next to him "This house is awesome." Adam says.

Isaac leans on the railing looking out over the property beside Adam. "Yea it is. Welcome to the family Adam." Isaac pats Adam on the shoulder and leaves him to unpack. Adam puts his things away and is just setting his new laptop up when there is a knock on his door. 

"Adam it's Sam" 

"Come in." Adam says and Sam steps into the room.

"Wow Derek wasn't kidding when he said all the bedrooms were huge this place could be a hotel." Sam jokes plopping down on Adam's bed. "How do you feel about all this Adam?" Sam says concern on his face

Adam sits in the computer cahir facing his brother. "Honestly I'm not sure. Being ridden by Michael being turned into a werewolf I'm a bit overwhelmed and for some reason I feel like the only way im going to get better is if I stick with you and Dean. I remember little flashes from the cage the way I felt mostly, so alone so helpless." Adam bows his head fighting back a sudden burst of emotion. But Sam is on him in a flash pulling Adam into a hug. "I miss my mom Sam I really miss her. But im glad I don't have to be alone any more." Adam lets himself cry and lets Sam hold him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/SzX2t4iHO38 the song Leo sings as Magnus sleeps.
> 
> Also had to put in a bit of Isaac being awesome. 
> 
> When it comes to the strength of the pack it goes like this (the ones separated by a dash are on equal terms)
> 
> Magnus  
> Scott  
> Derek  
> Jackson - Boyd  
> Isaac  
> Aiden - Ethan  
> Mattias - Arn - Erica  
> Peter - Cora - Quinn  
> Elijah - Adam
> 
> (Adam and Elijah are only at the bottom do to being the newest wolves )
> 
> You luck Devils got two chapters today because I love Adam and just had to bring him back


	9. Dean

Dean had just finished unpacking and decided to go check on Adam. He walks down the hall to find Adam's door already open and sees Adam tightly wrapped In Sam's arms sobbing heavily. Dean walks over and pulls both of his younger brothers into a hug. 

"You alright Adam?" Dean asks Adam just pulls Dean closer and the two older Winchesters just hold Adam and let him pour out his emotions. After several moments Adam calms down. 

"I think im good now just needed to let it all out." Adam says but he doesn't release his hold on Sam. "Can you guys just stay here for a bit?" Adam asks.

"Sure Adam." Dean says "Come on lets at least get comfortable." Sam lays Adam down on the bed and lets the younger man rest his head on hos chest Dean closes the door and joins them toeing off his boots and wrapping and arm around Adam. "Just rest baby boy we've got you." Dean says kissing the back of Adam's head. Adam sighs and is asleep in a few minutes. 

"Poor kid" Sam says "I wish I knew how to help him." 

"Best we can do is be there for him Sammy. He needs us. I just wish he could have had a normal life." Dean says with a sigh.

"We are Winchesters Dean there is no such thing as normal for us." 

"You're right Sammy. " Dean is interrupted by the door opening to reveal Isaac. 

"Oh sorry should have knocked just came up to tell Adam dinner was ready didn't realise you guys were here." Isaac sniff the air sensing Adam's distress. Isaac walks over and touches Adam's sleeping form veins going black as he draws out the nigtmare. 

"What are you doing?" Dean asks.

"Taking away his pain he is having a nightmare." Isaac explains Adam relaxes visibly sleeping much more soundly. "There let him sleep I will bring you up some food."

Dean gives Isaac an appreciative smile Isaac nods and leaves the room. Dean turns to sam. "Magnus' pack seems nice." Dean says.

"I don't trust them." Sam says.

"We don't know them Sammy, but I do trust Magnus and if these are his people I them." Dean replies Sam nods but says nothing a moment later there is a knock on the door and Isaac returns with Ethan behind him both carrying trays filled with food the scent of fried chicken fills the room and seems to wake Adam quickly he yawns and rolls over.

"Food." He mumbles rubbing his eyes. Dean chuckles at him.

"We brought you dinner." Isaac says laying a tray across Adam's lap. "Dinner in bed since you were asleep." 

"Sorry I was really tired" Adam says picking up a piece of chicken and groaning in approval as he chews and swallows. "Wow this is amazing who made this." Adam asks

Ethan blushes. "I did it's my Cajun freid chicken recipe." Dean takes a a bite and groans as well

"Wow this is Awesome. Uhhhh..... don't think we have been introduced." Dean says

"Oh im Ethan I'm Isaac's boyfriend." Ethan days with a wave "Oh I also have a twin his name is Aiden only real way to tell us apart is im about a quarter inch taller." 

"Nice to meet you I'm Dean and this is Adam and Sam." 

"Yea Magnus told us about you but it's nice to meet you." Ethan says with a smile and a wave.

"Come on babe lets leave them to their dinner." Isaac says leading Ethan out of the room.

"Cute couple" Adam says after they leave the room 

"Trying for a threeway with the wolves baby boy?" Dean jokes.

"They aren't my type." Adam says

"What is your type?" Sam asks.

"Not answering that" Adam says with a blush.

"We aren't going to judge you Adam." Sam says.

"I don't know I've only met two people I was ever attracted to and theu are both a bit unattainable." Adam says blushing 

Sam looks at Dean and quirks a brow Dean looks at Adam then back at Sam. "Do you mean us baby boy?" Dean asks tone surprised but not disgusted or angry. 

"I...ok yes I know it wrong but the only thing that kept me going in the cage was knowing I still had you two looking for a way to save me and maybe I fell in love with the idea." Adam pales and looks down at his lap expecting a disgusted outrage from them both. 

Dean lifts Adam's chin up to look at him. "Adam in this life nothing is normal the rules don't apply. society be damned I'm not going to toss you aside because you have more than brotherly feelings for me and Sam. If you love some one who cares if it's your own brother." Dean presses his lips to Adam's and Adam's eyes go wide as saucers but he kisses back. They pull apart and both turn to Sam who just gives a shrug that says 'fuck it' And kisses Adam sweetly.

"We love you Adam." Sam says and the three brothers cuddle up sharing sweet kisses and just clinging to each other. Dean takes their plates down to the kitchen and comes back to find Adam asleep in Sam's arms he locks the door and slides into bed snuggling up behind Adam and quickly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I did it I made this have Wincest I'm not sorry.


	10. Pack

Adam I woken up by a gentle knock on his door Dean and Sam wake up as well.

"Adam it's Magnus I'd like yoy to come down and meet the pack if you're up to it." Magnus says through the door.

"Alright I will be down In a minuet." Adam glances at the clock it was just after 9 they had slept for several hours. Adam got up and streched feeling alot better than he had before . "Come on lazy bones lets god meet the werewolves." Sam and Dean get out of bed each right behind Adam in a protective stance like bodyguards.

\----------------------------

"God Damn it Cora! Would you stop with the grenade launcher you troll." Jackson griped as they played call of duty 

"Fear the power if my noob tube Jack-in-the-box." Cora says with an evil laugh.

At the table Peter and Magnus are playing poker with Chris Argent and Sheriff Stillinksi. 

"That makes $500." Peter says.

"Five hundred must be a peach of a hand. Well I suppose im deranged but I will just have to call."   
Magnus winks at Derek. "Cover your ears darlin."  
Peter plays his hand a full house with three 8 and two aces. Magnus smiks and lays out his hand four queens "Isn't that a daisy." Peter scowls and walks off. Leaving a smug Magnus behind.

"Such a sore looser you boys in for another hand or shall we split the pot now." Magnus says lighting a cigarette. 

"Let's call it for now or peter will sulk all night." The sheriff chuckles Magnus splits the money three ways and gives a share to Chris and John. Just as he finishes the Winchester brothers enter the room.

"Ah Sam, Dean , Adam come here." Magnus calls and the three walk over 

"Boys this is Sheriff John Stilinski and the Chris Argent our local hunter." Magnus says

"So these are John Winchesters boys?" Chris says and he turns and shakes each of their hands. "Your dad was a good man if you boys ever need anything you can call me." Chris says giving them a broad smile. Dean give Chris an appreciative nod.

John stands up and shakes their hands as well before sitting back down. "You boys play cards?" John asks. Dean grins "Yes sir me and Sammy here do. What the wager?" 

"Five dollar buy in one dollar minimum bet. Five card draw deuces wild" Magnus says. 

"Deal me In." Dean says plopping down and throwing a stack of money on the table. Derek brings a big bowl of chips over and John goes to reach for a handful when Stiles snatches it back.

"No junk food for you old man." Stiles says.

"Hey witch one of us is the parent here?" John grumbles. 

"Just watching out for your health pop." Stiles places the chips out of the Sheriff's reach and hugs him tightly. Pouring him a glass of whiskey. "But I'm not totally heartless." John smiles at Stiles and pats his arm and if any one noticed the way Dean and Sam looked a little pained at the exchange no one mentioned it. 

"Hey Stiles why don't you introduce Adam to the rest of the pack." Magnus says.

"Ok." Stiles wraps and arm around Adam's shoulder. "Welcome to the McCall-Nilsson pack I'm Stiles and I will be your guide!" Stiles jokes and leads Adam to the living room. Sam joins Dean in the card game once Chris starts talking about the best way to take down a troll.  
\------------  
After being introduced to every one Adam finds himself roped into a game of Forza Motorsport with Jackson who foolishly thinks he can beat Adam's choice of a classic Corvette with a Porsche. After being proven wrong on three separate tracks Jackson growls good naturedly at him and plops down in Danny's lap.

Adam plays several rounds of mortal combat witt Aiden the two winding up in a tie Adam enjoys the night talking with his new pack mates playing video games talking and just being a normal teenager. Adam falls asleep with his head against Aiden's shoulder as they watch Kill Bill. Sam and Dean just stand there smiling.   
Magnus comes up and claps them both on the shoulder. 

"He fits in well the others took to him really well." Magnus says.

"It's nice to see him able to just be a normal teenager" Sam says.

"I can't promise him an easy life but I can promise him a pack and better freinds than he could ever hope for. You two could have this too you know a realy family love and support a home you boys deserve that and if the world needs you two to save it again let us be there to back you up just think about alright.?" Magnus brushes past them and wakes the sleeping wolves up. "Alright pups either to your rooms or to puppy pile bed ."

They all save for Adam and Elijah get up and shuffle over to the giant bed snuggling up in a mass of limbs and getting comfortable. 

"What's a puppy pile?" Adam asks.

"Werewolf packs often sleep in close proximity it is a way to transfer scent and draw comfort from you pack mates also help pack bonds form. Join them if you boys want they wont bite." After Magnus explains Adam shrugs and walks over to the bed where he is snatched by Cora and pulled between her and Aiden. Elijah joins in as well and is pulled in by Quinn. 

"Snugglewolf get over here!" Erica groans.

"Well the pack calls feel free to join in or head up to your rooms but the physical contact may do you both good too." Magnus worms his way into his Usual spot between Jackson, Derek and Isaac. Dean looks at sam and shrugs "When in Rome." Dean allows himself to be pulled in between Adam and Aiden, Sam joins a momet later Betweeb Adam and Cora. A few moments later the Winchesters fall into the most peaceful and restful sleep they have ever had.


	11. Bark At the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's first full moon.

The time leading up to Adam's first full moon seemed to pass in a breeeze. Magnus had been training Magnus and Elijah one on one with no small amount of help from Stiles and Scott. Elijah and Adam developed a fast friendship being the two newest wolves. As the day drug on to sunset Magnus had both the boys securely chained in the basement. 

"Alright pups I will check on you every hour or so from here till sunrise. I know the chains suck but its a precaution I had to take. Until we know you can make it a whole night without shifting it's safer for you both to stay chained up." Magnus explains.

"Why does this feel like the set up to a bad porno?" Elijah joked Magnus rolled his eyes at the young wolf. 

"Shut up Elijah I don't need to develop a fetish" Adam teases. Magnus rolls his eyes again and leaves the room. 

As the night passes both the wolves stay mostly calm Adam doing surprisingly well. His features had shifted but he wasn't struggling to get free. He could feel the wolf howling to run to hunt but in his head he just kept repeating the mantra Magnus tought him. Three simple truths "What can you always count on? Family, Pack, Love." Over and over he played it back in his head. Magnus came in and checked on them.

Elijah was hanging still eyes glowing but calm Adam felt himself shift back until his glowing golden eyes where the only indication of him being a wolf. Magnus smiled approvingly.

"Good job boys I'm proud of you the moon just peaked and you are both still in control I'm going to unchain you" Magnus popped their chains open and let them both relax on the basement couch. "I'm still going to keep you two down here but the hard part is over now just relax and watch TV." Both boys felt their wolves elation at their alpha's praise. Magnus left them snuggling on the couch and went back upstairs.

\------  
Magnus decides to leave Scott to check on Elijah and Adam and he goes for a run. As he approacjes town a scent catches his nose the smell of fear. He follows his noes toward it to a gas station just in time to hear four gun shots he sees a man bolt but ignores him bursting inside. The clerk was clearly dead already beyond his help but their was another victim a young man probably fifteen he was clutching his stomach blood pouring from his wound Magnus dialed the sheriff even as he knelt the young man looked at him pleadingly. Magnus knelt next to him pulling his arms away and examining the wond the boy had suffered two gunshots to the stomach one looked like it had possibly damaged the young mans spinal chord. Magnus barks out the situation to the sheriff as he ripped the young mans shirt off. He could already hear the sirens in the diatance but the young man had lost a lot of blood his eyes were glazed and he was pale and cold even if the ambulance arrived in time the boy would likely never walk again.

"Help me." The boy whispered.

So Magnus did the only thing he could think of he sunk his fangs into the boys side he cried out in pain and blacked out.

\----

When Liam woke up he was laying on a comfortable couch he groaned and opened his eyes a Giant of a man was staring down at him with concered eyes memories slowly flooded back and Liam jolted up and pulled off the sheet that had been pulled over him. And stared amazed at his perfectly unarmed abdomen. "How the fuck? I was shot I know I was." Liam said panicked

"Easy little one your safe I helped you." Magnus said. Liam looked up at the giant man he remembered him his eyes glowing purple and his teeth sinking into his flesh and then blacking out.

"What are you? Who are you." Liam asks.

"My name is Magnus and I am a werewolf and now so are you." Magnus says calmly Liam stares at him in disbelif 

"no this isn't possible there is no such thing." Liam stammers

Magnus lets himslef shift eyes glowing sideburns extending fangs elongating claws extending. "Yes there is my freind." Magnus says Liam recoils in fear and Magnus shifts back. "What's yor name kiddo?" 

"I'm Liam, Liam Dunbar." Liam stammers.

"Well Liam welcome to the wonderful world of the supernatural. " Magnus says with a wolfish grin.

\------

As Magnus explained everything to Liam Scott came in smelling of self righteous fury. "Magnus we need to talk." Scott says. Magnus nods motioning for Ethan to contine where he had left off. Scott and Magnus step into the study and shut the boor before Scott begins yelling. 

"What the fuck were you thinking! You turned a 15 year old kid into one of us!" Scott roars eyes glowing red Magnus feels his blood boil at the challenge to his authority but keeps his emotions in check.

"Was dying Scott and even had he by some miracle lived he would have been paralyzed his spinal cord was all but severed. I wasn't going stand there at let him die." Magnus says tone flat.

"You had no right! So what are you going to go around turning people now? First the strays now turning people? Are you that hungry for power?" Scott's livid tirade was cut short as Magnus sent him flying across the room with a flick of his hand to smash into the wall with a hard thud. 

"How fucking dare you! You arrogant self righteous ass. I saved that boys life was it ideal maybe not I may not have given him a choice but he asked me to help him! I made the only choice I could I don't give a flying fuck about power! I have enough power to knock your true alpha ass flat I had enough power to save you morons from the Alpha pack." Magnus takes a calming breath and he counts backwards from five. "I had to help him Scott I had to if I can save some poor kids life from being ended by some lowlife I will. The bigger our pack is the stronger we are the safer we can keep our loved ones." Magnus' voice drops to a mear whisper. "Please don't fight me on this Scott you know you would have made the same call in my position. " Scott gets up and dusts himself off 

"I don't want to fight Magnus I'm just on edge I guess. I'm sorry I should have come into this with a more level head what's done is done Liam will need us now." Scott wraps the giant wolf in a hug

Magnus hugs him back glad that they could calm down after a stressful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Liam is here! My second favorite puppy to write.


	12. Chapter 12

After his fight with Scott, Magnus makes his way down to their Gym he still feels so frustrated by the young Alphas words. Magnus strips off his shirt and shoses leaving him in nothing but his jeans. He begins beating the living crap out of one of the punching bags. He is a angry typhoon of movement kicks, puches, roundhouse kicks jump kicks he attacks again and again untill he feels himself coated with sweat and his muscles burn he keep going until all of his frustration drains away and he is panting heavily. Mattias walks in then and tosses him a bottle of water. Magnus nods in thanks and takes several greedy gulps before sitting down on the bench Mattias sits next to him offering Magnus a cigarette and llighting his own they sit in silence for several long moments simply smoking and staring at the far wall. 

"Magnus? Are you alright like really alright? " Mattias asks.

"I don't know bro I really don't. " Magnus says with a sigh.

"What's on your mind?" Mattias probes gently.

"When Scott pulled me aside to argue about me turning Liam the only thing I could think was how insolent he was questioning my authority. I wanted to beat him Matt I wanted to make him submit and never question me again. That feeling scares the shit out of me." Magnus confesses scrubbing a hand over his forehead in frustration. 

"But you didn't. Scott follows you because he trusts you cares for you. These kids have already seen too much they are terrified of what may come next. Scott never wanted to be wolf he sees himself as cursed he doesn't understand that what we have is a gift. The strength and senses all that yea sure it's fucking awesome. But the feeling of pack of family a humam will never understand the amount of love and the closeness of pack omce scott realizes that maybe he will drop his self righteous crap." Mattias puts a warm arm around his twins waist.

"Hey Matt?" 

"Yea Magnus? "

"I love you.... and I missed you."

"Me too bro me too."

\-------

Adam collapsed in bed at sunrise completely exhausted Sam and Dean were still asleep but as if sensing his presence Sam takes up his normal position of spooning him from behind and Dean scoots closer so Adam can use his chest as a pillow.

Adam woke up several hours later to the feeling of Sam wrapped around him and Dean's blund fingernails scratching at his scalp in his head Adam's wolf wanted to roll over and have its belly rubbed. Adam sighed in contentment opening his eyes to see Dean's deep green eyes starting at him full of affection. 

"Morning baby boy how was your first full moon?" Dean asks kissing Adam on the temple.

"It wasn't too bad Magnus is a great teacher. Most of the night was just me and Elijah watching tv." Adam replies.

"So you were in control?" Sam asks from behind him.

"Yea I could feel the moon's pull but it was manageable a few more and I think I will be able to ignore it completely. " Adam says with a happy smile.

"That's good sweetheart." Sam says kissing the back of Adam's neck Adam blushes at the praise the three are startled when the door swings open bit relax when they see Elijah. 

"Hey fellas I come bearing gifts!" The smell of cheese burgers makes Adam's stomach growl and he sits up as Elijah hands him a giant bag filled to the brim with bacon chesse burgers. The other bag is filled with fries and Elijah somehow hhad balanced a drink carrier ontop of his head. Which he sets on the night stand Adam bites into a burger and moans is pleasure. 

"Dude I love you!" he says pulling Elijah into their impromptu puppy pile. Dean grunts as Elijah lands half ontop of him and gives Adam a petulant pout. Witch Adam wipes of his face by shoving a burger at his brother. Elijah wiggles in between Dean and Adam and the four eat in silence and soon twenty bacon cheeseburgers fall victim to the two ravenous wolves and two hungry hunters. The Winchesters had taken an instant liking to Elijah he was instant friends with Adam and him having been abandoned by his family made the two older Winchesters feel very protective of the young werewolf. Dean didn't realize it yet but he had finally found something he didn't know he was so desperately in need of a family.   
\----

Miles away atop a tall hill a set of glowing red eyes looked over beacon hills and behind him were more than 70 pairs of glowing blue eyes. The alpha smiled soon this territory would be his.


	13. A Declaration of WAR

Danny was growing increasingly worried. Jackson was over an hour late Jackson was never late atleast not for something he had planned with Danny he wasn't answering his phone. So Danny did the only thing he could think of he called Magnus. Magnus answers on the scond ring.

"Danny what's up?" Magnus says cheerfully

"Magnus Jackson was supposed to meet me an hour ago he isn't answering his phone and Mr. Whittemore said he left over three hours ago." Danny felt a little more than panicked. 

Magnus' voice was calm and soothing as he replied sensing the stress in Danny's tone. "It's alright Danny we will find him. When was the last time you heard from him?" 

"Two hours ago he said he would be here in an hour he wast just head back from the mall." Danny took a deep breath.

"Alright this is what im going to do. First of all I'm sending Mattias over to keep an eye out on you just in case. I'm heading out the door with Quinn, Adam and Elijah now we will find him Danny I'm sure he is alright. " Magnus says soothingly. Danny is nearly scared out of his skin when Mattias knocks on his window glaring at Danny for locking the werewolf entrance.

"Ok Mattias is here thanks Magnus abd when you find him if he ok let him know im going to beat his ass." Dannt says letting the giant Werewolf in. 

"Can do Danny stay safe." Magnus says ending the call.

Danny looks up at Mattias. "How did you get here so fast?" Danny asks

"I used my legs to run." Mattias snarks. 

"Very funny." Danny deadpans

"If you must know I was down the street at the pawn shop looking around and flirting with the clerk." Mattias says with an eye roll

"Wait you mean the lumbersexual looking guy?" Danny asks with a chuckle.

"What I like burly guys in flannel sue me." Mattias says plopping down on the bed. "Come here you stink of nerves." Danny flops down next to Mattias letting the taller man pull him into a one armed hug. Danny sighs relaxing slightly. 

"You think Jackson's alright?" Danny asks.

"I don't know him well enough to make that call but I do know that if any o e or anything laid a finger on them my brother will tear them to shreds like he did to that alpha Kali that tourtured Isaac. " Mattias says offering the violent typeof comfort layed with cuddles Danny had co.e to expect from the Nilsson brothers.

Little did they know Jackson was most certianly not alright. 

\----

Jackson flinched under the beating the beta wolf infront of him was laying on him. He had been kidnapped by six werewolves well there had been six Jackson had killed four of them. Jackson smiled ruefully at the thought his ribs hurt like hell and his head was pounding he was tied to a concrete pillar his arms pulled tightly behind him.

"So how did it feel seeing me kill your four freinds?" Jackson tuanted earning him a hard puch to the jaw.

Jackson groaned after being beaten fro what seemed like hours then a tall man with long white hair entered the room. "That will be enough Gus." He says and the beating stops the white haired man steps up to Jackson eyeing him critically. 

"You should buy me dinner if your going to eye fuck me." Jackson says with a pained grunt.

"My my a fiery one arent you." The white haired man says slicing across Jackson's chest with his claws causing Jackson to hiss in pain. "Such a wonderful example of the male species tall blone handsome the all American jock." He runs a finger dow. Jackson's torso stopping just above his waistband. "Tell me little one how does as dark as you deserve a pack? To have been a kanima an abomination your alpha should have killed you but you lived. Don't fret I will remedy that soon but first Im going to have some fun with you." He smirks and holds a cold metal object to Jackson's chest and flips a switch Jackson howls in agony as electricity shoots through his body searing his skin and setting his nerves on fire. 

The man pulls the baton back. "Such beautiful screams but I'm just getting started." He rips of Jackson's jeans and underwear shocking him along his inner thighs causing Jackson to cry out in agony again he alternates between his nipples and inner thighs for a long while and when he finally stops Jackson feels tears sliding down his face his whole body feels like he is on fire and his muscles twitch uncontrollably. "I suppose I should answer the questions burning in your mind who is this man why is he doing this?" The man grins "I am Jason Maxwell and I am doing this because I can. What do I want I see you ask. Well that is simple I want to wipe your pack out.but I want to do it slowly and painfully and leave you broken and weak before the end." Jason shocks Jackson again ripping another scream from him. Jackson raises his head and spits right in Jason's face.

"Go to hell." Jackson growls.

"You first." Jason says and he bring the powerful shock baton down and zaps Jackson in his most sensitive area causing him to feel the most pain he had ever imagined. With another pained wail Jackson blacked out. \-----

They had found Jackson's car abandoned a few miles outside beacon hills four dead werewolves near it in a shallow ditch.

"Looks like Jax didn't go quietly." Quinn muses looking at the corpses Magnus stands at the rear of Jackson's Porsche he growls in annoyance. 

"The remotely engaged his kill switch then jumped him cowards. Whom ever did this justade a big mistake." Magnus growls

"What do you mean Magnus? " Elijah asks

"They just declared war on our pack they entered our territory uninvited and attacked and kidnapped one of our Betas this means war." Magnus sniffs around like a giant bloodhound. "I've got his scebt come on."

The four wolves race off after Jackson's scent the run through the woods for mipes before they find the source Jackson's jacket dangling from a tree branch. Mangnus grabs it and hugs it to his chest. "Damn it either they and putting us off track or they passed by here. I've lost his scent." Magnus tosses Jackson's jacket to Quinn. "Put that on Quinn hold onto it for Jax." Magnus and co spend the next hour searching for any sign of Jackson finding nothing. 

'Hang in there Jackson we are coming.' 

\------

Jackson sputters awake when a bucket of cold water is thrown on him. He glares at his captors eyes glowing Blue.

"Ah the blue eyes of a wolf who has lot his innocence so beautiful. Innocence is a weakness." Jason says standing up and walking over to Jackson. Jackson had been moved he now tied to a chair Jason grabs one of Jackson's fingers and snaps it. Jackson screams in pain. "Fuck you!" Jackson growls Jason ignores him and proceeded to snap all of Jackson's fingers Jackson's hands ached and at the angle his fingers were broken they wouldn't heal. Jackson felt close to tears but fought them back the throbbing in his hands was nearly unbearable. Then Jackson heard something. "Jackson, Jackson. " a voice said quietly from inside his head. 'Magnus?' Jackson thought back. 'Yes it's me Jax now I need you to listen I can't maintain this connection for ling open your eyes let me see what you see.'

Jackson opens his eyes and slowly scan the room it looks like an abandoned warehouse or maybe a slaughter house Jackson thinks noticing thw rows of metal hooks hanging from the ceiling. 'Looks like a meat processing plant good job pup that narrows our search down considerably. Now this next part is important Jackson you need to stay strong what ever you do don't break because if you do they will kill you I've seen their type before. Don't beg for mercy let it happen shut yourself in your head if you can think of nothing bit your anchor I will get you out of there Jackson. ' Jackson could feel Magnus' presence leave his head.   
"Ready to give in uet little one ready for the pain to stop." Jason says Jackson smirks raises his head and spits in Jason's face. Jason calmly wipes his face with a handkerchief. "Very well then you have elected the way of pain. Gus love bring alpha his blowtorch." The big man bows and returns with a blow torch handing it to his alpha. The smell of burning flesh fills the room Jackson wails in agony but in his head he keeps replaying images of him with Danny and the pain lessens Jackson retreats into his head with his anchor.

\-----

"Alright thanks Nick" Magnus hangs up his phone and looks around at his pack. "So our enemies aren't as smart as they think there is only one place they could have taken Jackson that fits the layout of what I saw through his eyes in a 50 mile radius the old slaughterhouse here." Magnus says pointing at the map. "Now it's likely well guarded but there are several ways in. Dean , Sam, you will go in through the loading dock with Argent. I'm going to stroll right in the front door. The rest of you will come in through the fire exits. Let's go save our lacrosse star kids.  
\------

Jackson hung limply from his chains his whole body ached and burned his fingers and toes were all broken. His healing had been slowed by some sort of drug but Jackson wouldn't beg 

"Such a strong willed pup." Jason smirked. "I suppose Nilsson and Hale trained you well." Jason carved his name into Jackson's chest with his claws. Jackson growled and struggled but was still trapped, suddenly the front entrance blew open and Magnus stepped into the room several of Jason's beta's rushed them the first two exploded in a red mist with a snap of Magnus' fingers two more were thrown through the sturdy brick walls killng them instantly four more fell to Magnus' claws until all that remained were several broken bodies and a bloody Magnus. 

Magnus grinned eyes glowing violet. "You done goofed." Magnus chuckled Jason waved a hand and twenty of his betas rushed Magnus thays when all hell broke loose Boyd charged in and grabbed to foes ripping into both Isaac dueled with several more the whole pack poured in and all of Jason's betas began to fall some tried to flee only to be cut down in a hail of gun fire By Sam, Dean and Chris. 

Jason stood calmly and watched his minons be cut down as Magnus approached. "This wolf belongs to me I'd leave if I were you." Magnus smirked Jason clapped slowly as Magnus approached. "Well so the legends are true a guardian has risen my master will be most intrigued to learn of this. Consider this your warning Nilsson beacon hills will burn." With that Jason disappears in a flash of light. Magnus runs over to Jackson breaking him free of his chain and catching him as the slumps forward. 

"I'm sorry Magnus I wasn't strong enough." Jackson sobs.

"None of that pup you were so brave you didn't break im proud of you, you fought bravely." Magnus pulls Jackson into a tight hug "let's get you fixed up." Quinn jogs over and helps Jackson into some pants. He also slips Jackson's Leather Jacket on Jackson smirks "Great my jacket smells like Quinn. Thanks for holding onto it buddy. " Quinn squeezes Jackson's shoulder "No problem Jax." Magnus sits in the back seat of his truck with Jackson and Isaac. Isaac leeches Jackson's pain as Magnus snaps his fingers toes and ribs back in place. Derek drives as fast as the big pickup will go rocketing down the road. "Jackson you arent healing what did they give you?" Magnus asks.

"It was green in a syringe." Jackson mutters only half conscious 

"Were crocodile blood damn it." Magnus growls. Derek get us to Deaton's fas we will have to fully purge his blood if that crap stays in his system much longer it will start to mutate his cells and turn him into a hybrid. Derek flips the switch to engage the trucks supercharger and they arrive at Deaton's in minuets.  
\-----   
Jackson wakes up several hours later feeling sore and drained but otherwise fine. He groans as he tries to sit up but a strong hand on his chest keeps him down.

"Easy there Jackson." Derek says "You need to rest until Deaton gets back." Derek kisses Jackson on the temple and gently rubs his chest. 

"Were is Danny?" Jackson asks 

"He is on his way with Mattias. Magnus has the rest of the pack checking the boundaries for intruders." Jackson squeezed Derek's hand "my everything hurts." He groans and Derek drains some.e of his pain. "Excellent you are awake how do you feel Jackson?" Deaton asks coming back into the room. 

"Like I got his repeatedly by a bus." Jackson says.

"I can imagine the pain will wear off in a few days the blood they poisoned yoy with did some damage to your cells but you are healing nicely you will be back to normal within a week. Until then I recommended bed rest and plenty of food and fluids." Jackson nods "Can I sit up? " Jackson asks Deaton nods and helps Jackson sit up propping several pillows behind him. Danny comes rushing in "Jackson!" Jackson opens his arms and Danny holds him tight "I was so worried I didn't know if yoy were alive or dead." Jackson kissed Danny fiercely as if he was drowning and Danny was keeping him breathing the both pulled back panting "I'm not going any were Danny." Jackson says with a grin and Danny manages a chucklle and the two lovers/best freinds/mates cling to eachother in silece for a long time until Magnus comes in and kisses Jackson on the temple. "How ya feeling jack-in-the-box.?" Magnus asks scratching his nails against Jackson's scalp causing him to rumble in pleasure. "Like I want my Alpha and my Mate to warp me up in their arms and hold me for a week." Jackson confesses. Magnus chuckles "I think Danny and I can manage that Jax. Can we take him home doc?" Magnus says turning to Deaton but not stopping his gentle scratching of Jackson's scalp. "Of course just make sure he gets plenty of rest and plenty of fluids and try to keep him near the top of any puppy piles as to not upset his injuries.." Deaton says giving Magnus a looks that says 'I know he is going to get buired under wolves as soon as he gets home.' "Can do doc."

The get Jackson back to the Pack home and sure enough they all wind up in a puppy pile with every one some how managing to be comfortable and still touch Jackson in some way Jackson falls asleep in the safest possible place he could be.


	14. And old foe returns

\--Purgatory-- 

Deucalion was getting sick if this place. Purgatory was drab grey and full if things that were trying to eat him. Just a Deucalion was contemplating how his master plans had blown up so easy his nose was invaded by the stench of Sulfur.

"Hello Deucalion." A voice said and Deucalion calmly turned toward it.

"I'm sorry you seem to have me at a disadvantage.." Deucalion says his tone neutral. 

"I'm Crowley also known as the king of hell. I came to offer you a way out of here. In exchange you are going to help an old associate of mine with a problem how ever said associate also happens to be the man that put you here in the first place" Crowley says sounding smug.

Deucalion scoffs "Just my luck Magnus not only proves to have more power than me he also has the king of hell in his corner. What shitstorm has Magnus gotten into this time?" 

"A powerful sorcerer known simply as the master wants to use Magnus as a guinea pig in some rediculos scheme for his own private apocalypse. It's bad for business for me and I have a soft spot for my pet wolf." Crowley smirks

"Just one problem Crowley, Magnus would never accept my help." 

"Not unless you had something he wanted." Crowley pulls a glowing red vial from his coat pocket. "This is an alpha spark he wants that boyfreind of his to be big and strong offer him this and he will welcome you. Or atleast not kill you on sight." Crowley leans in close to Deucalion "So do we have an agreement? " Crowley asks.

Deucalion nods "yes" And Crowley kisses him sealing their agreement. 

\----

Deucalion emerges in the Beacon hills pulls his sunglasses from his pocket at slides them on. "The Demon wolf cometh." Deucalion says with a grin.

\----

Aiden and Ethan run for their lives one minute that had been patrolling the woods the next they were under attack by no less than fifteen enemies. They had killed ficve of tjem and were no surrounded. 

"Ethan I think we are in trouble." Aiden says as their enemies close in.

"No shit Aiden." Ethan growls just as they are about to be overwhelmed a figure drops from the trees and move in a blur so fast even the twins cant track it's movement then the last of their enemies lies dead and they can finally make out theor rescuer none other than theor former alpha Deucalion. 

"Hello boy's did you miss me?" Deucalion says with a smirk.

"Duke?" The twins both ask in unison. Astonished looks on their faces. 

"Back from the dead." Deucalion wipes the blood from his hands on a handkerchief. "Kindly take me to your new boss boys."


	15. The king of hell is a meddling bastard

It didn't take long for the twins with Deucalion in tow to reach the rebuilt Hale house. Magnus was waiting on the porch the rest of the pack at the ready next to him while the sheriff, Chris Argent, Danny, Sam, Dean, Camden and Allison were perched on the first floor balcony weapons all aimed at Deucalion. The twins ran to Magnus who wrapped a giant arm around each of them.

"Well look who crawled out of the ground." Magnus said fixing a cold glare at Deucalion who to his credit looks surprisingly calm for the amount of death that was pointed in his direction. "Why did you come here Duke?" 

"I was brought back by an old freind of yours. None other than the king of hell himself." Deucalion kept his posture non threatening as possible. "I'm here to help believe it or not. I know who is behind this werewolf army that's after you."

Magnus quirked a brow and was about to retort when his phone rang he fished it out of his pants to see 'Snarky Bastard' flashing across the screen he accepted the call and brought the phone to his ear.

"Crowley." Magnus said flatly.

"Giraffe! So good to hear your voice how's my favorite werewolf? " Crowley's chipper voice came across the line.

"I'm just peachy Crowley."

"Did you get my present sent it straight from purgatory." 

"If by present you mean my old arch nemisis then yess." Magnus deadpans. 

"Now Giraffe remember keep you friends close and your enemies closer. He also has something your little boyfreind might want the Hale Alpha spark."

Magnus growls "How the hell did you get his alpha spark Crowley? " 

"Easy Giraffe when he used it up to save that adorable little puppy of your it was just sort of adrift in a limbo between purgatory and asgard I grabbed it as a bargaining chip. Now the demon wolf is on your side and you know I have him on a leash he steps out of line and poof I will send him right back to purgatory. This little wolf war of yours is bad for business the more werewolves that get turned the less souls I can collect. Consider this me fighting a proxy war on hells behalf."

Magnus' eyebrows danced up and down and he stroked his beard in thought. "Alright Crowley I will play you game take care of yourself snarky pants." Magnus says with a surprisingly affectionate tone.

"You too Giraffe call if you need anything darling." Crowley hung up and Magnus pocketed his phone. Magnus stalked over to Deucalion and locked his glowing violet eyesbto Deucalion's witch flashed scarlet. "Give me Derek's spark." Deucalion wrached into his pocket and handed it over Magnus hugged Derek and popped open the vial a bolt of red energy immediately flew into Derek and with a growl Derek's eyes flashed from hazel to blue and back to red. Derek took a deep breath. 

"Welcome back babe." Magnus says pulling his mate into a deep kiss. Erica, Boyd, Isaac ,Cora, Peter and Jackson ran over and crushed their orginal alpha in a hug feeling their bond to him spring back to life the amount of emotion flowing from the betas to their alpha was overwhelming and Derek held them tight. Magnus smiled and turned back to Deucalion. 

"Will you submit to me as your alpha Deucalion?" Magnus asks Deucalion takes a moment considering before exposing his throat in submission. Magnus bit down clamping his jaws over the older wolfs throat. Images flashed through Deucalion's mind the pain of his packs betrayal. The pain of Gerard argent blinding him the comfort of Kali, Ennis and the twins the pain of their loss. The regret for his abandonment of the twins in Caracas the fear as his life slipped away from him the constant fear and loneliness of purgatory. Then it felt as a searing light burned through his body brutally chasing out the darkness in his heart and Deucalion screamed in pain then the pain was replaced by calm contentment as Magnus withdrew his fangs Deucalion fell forward but Magnus caught him and rubbed his faces along the older wolf's neck.

"What the hell was that?" Deucalion finally managed to say after several moments. 

"That was the pure unconditional love that flows through our packs bonds Duke we don't trust you but you are my coalpha now and maybe being in a proper pack will turn you back into the good man you once were." Magnus hugged Deucalion briefly and turned to the pack "I want you all to male Duke feel welcome but you will all watch him none of you will mistreat him he now has a clean slate if anyone has an issue with this we will speak of it privately." Magnus turned back to Dule. "Welcome to the family. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I love the idea of Crowley calling Magnus Giraffe it makes sense seeing as he is even bigger than Sam also Deucalion is a good guy now maybe we shall see but it's amazing what the feeling of the love Magnus' pack shares can do to some one when it flows into someone through a new pack bond.
> 
> Derek is back to being an alpha. Much to the relief of his original betas
> 
> I actually wrote four separate scenarios for What Deucalion's fate would be but after a discussion with a freind I thought it would be fun to write a redemption for Deucalion let me know your thoughts of what you think should happen to Duke.


	16. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No plot here shamless smut ahead

Adam stood in the shower letting the warm water cascade down his body. He was incredibly relaxed he had almost the whole house to himself. The younger wolves were at school. Peter, Mattias, Magnus, Deucalion, Elijah, Derek and Cora whhere out patrolling the edge of the county. Sam was with Chris Argent doing nerd-ninja things so the only one left in the house was Adam and Dean. Adam's keen hearing could the familiar sound of Dean's heartbeat just outside the door. Dean slipped in behind him and wrapped a srong arm around his waist leaning in to whisper right in his ear.

"Hey baby boy mind if I join you." Dean said his voice just barely audible over the water. Dean pressed flush against his brother's back and Adam hummed in contentment feeling Dean's hard cock against his bare backside. "Well you kinda did already Dean." Adam says with a chuckle. Dean spun Adam around and claimed his mouth in a kiss causing Adam to growl low in his throat. 

"So hot Adam me and Sammy's little beast. So adorable when you growl." Dean let his hand trail doen Adam's lean chest and wrapped his hand around his brothers rapidly filling cock. "So big baby boy. Bigger than Sammy bet that makes you proud or did it get bigger when you went all wolfy." Dean sank down to his knees and swallowed Adam to root before he could reply. Adam hissed in pleasure and threaded his fingers into Dean's hair. Dean sucked him expertly Adam could barely keep standing he would have surely fallen if Dean's strong arms hadn't been holding him up. Adam came with a gasp "Dean fuck!" He saw white as Dean swallowed all his baby brother had to offer. Dean stood up and kissed Adam slow and sweet fisting his own cock and released his own orgasm against his brothers thigh. Dean pulled adam against his chest and Adam breathed in Dean's scent. Whiskey and vanilla and something just distinctly Dean. 

Dean pulled pack and kissed Adam again. "I love you Adam." Dean said cupping the younger mans jaw and caressing his cheek.

"I love you too Dean." Adam replied letting himself be cradled in Dean's strong arms until the cold water forced them out of the shower.


	17. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is mostly just sweet fluff there is a singular use of a homophobic slur used here but it is breif blink and you will miss it.

Ever since the werewolf war in Beacon hills had escalated to the Twins Being attacked in broad daylight Magnus had made it a habbit to patrol town and check on the pups who did not live in the Hale house. His forst stop was by the Argent house Magnus shut off the car and made a quick sweep around the property. Magnus could hear Cora and Allison talking about what he could only call 'girly things' and he could also here Chris downstairs talking with Peter. Satisfied that the Argents were safe he stopped by Scott's next 

Magnus had to chuckle at the banter of Scott l, Stiles and Arn as they played video games knowing Stiles was at Scott's and the Sheriff was at the sation Magnus swung by Danny's. 

Magnus rolled his eyes he could heard Danny and Jackson fucking from a block away he made his sweep and idly wondered how Danny's parents could sleep through that but shrugged and moved onto his last stop.

\----

Liam sat bolt upright body covered in sweat from his nightmare. He panted heavily it had seemed real the night he had been shit replaying in his dream. Liam was startled when his window slid open but relaxed when the scent of his alpha hit him. Magnus looked at him with his seemingly permanent these days concerned look. "You ok puppy?" Magnus asked sitting next to Liam on the bed and kicking off his boots. Liam reflexively snuggled up against the giant werewolf.

"Just a nightmare. " Liam said. Magnus wrapped his giant octopus arm around his little beta and rested his chin ontop of the boys head. "Wanna talk about it?" Magnus asked gently. "Liam shook his head no. "Wanna go back to sleep?" Magnus asked one of his giant paws rubbing up and down Liam's arm. "Yea will you stay?" Liam sounded terrified Magnus kissed the top of his head and maneuvered them both into a comfortable position. Which was difficult sincle Liam's bed was clearly not meant for a seven foot tall Viking. Magnus somehow made it work and when both of Magnus' huge arms wrapped around Liam turning him into the little spoon he kind felt like he was in a very warm fortress. Liam sighed happily and felt himself quickly drifting off. "Thanks Magnus." Liam muttered sleepily. Magnus kissed the back of his head this time. "Don't mention it go to sleep puppy." And with that liam drifted easily to sleep.

\---

Liam woke up to an empty bed but flet more well rested than he could ever remember judging by the fact the sheets were still warm Magnus hadn't been gone long. Liam sat up and saw a note lying on his nightstand clearly left by Magnus. 

'Left when I heard your parents get up, Aiden is coming by to give you a ride to school I didn't want you to be alone. -Love Snugglewolf.'

Liam smiled and tossed the note in the trash kust as he was finished getting dressed there was a knock at the front door. Liam went down stairs and opened the door to find Aiden standing there smiling.

"Hey puppy the big guy wants me to give you a ride to school come on we can grab breakfast on the way." Aiden ruffles Liam's hair affectionately and they both climb in Aiden's car a black 1969 Mustang boss Aiden had borrowed from Magnus' impressive car collection. They make light conversation about nothing of importance as Aiden drives they get breakfast from McDonald's drive thru and eat on their way to school. When they arrive Aiden parks next to Stiles Jeep and as had become their ritual they all wait to enter school together.

\----

It had been a normal day Liam was chatting with Mason as they were walking between classes and some one plowed right into Mason. 

"Watch it fag." The hipster douchebag said and something in Liam snapped with a quick movement Liam punched the jerk hard in the jaw sending him crashing to the floor. Liam felt his wolf coming to the surface it's instinct to protect his packmate coming on strong. Liam could barley hear Mason calling to him as he stalked forward with the intention of pummeling the fucler that had insulted his freind when a pair of strong arms grabbed him and dragged him into the locker room.

"Liam!" He heard a familiar voice say but his vision had gone red and his blood was pounding In his ears he tried to break out of the hold but the wolf holding him was far stronger.

"Let me go." Liam growled

"LIAM!" This time his name was said with a loud warning growl and that seemed to snap him out of his haze Liam blinked and finally realized it was Scott who was retraining him.

"Scott?" Liam asked clearing his head with a quick shake.

Scott released the younger wolf and spun him around to look at him. "You almost wolfed out on that guy had to get you away from him." Liam blushed embarrassed. 

"I don't know what came over me when that punk decided to throw a slur at Mason I just snapped." Liam said sheepishly. 

"It's ok your still new to the whole werewolf thing." Scott said soothingly rubbing the back of Liam's neck. "We need to work on your control more though luckily no one saw anything. Mason looked a little startled but I think he just thought it was your IED." Scott hugged Liam. "Come on lets get you out of here." Liam managed to fake being sick and was excused for the rest of the day when he exited the building he found Derek waiting for him looking both annoyed and concered leaning against his Camero with his arms crossed. 

"Uh-- hi Derek." Liam said lamely. 

"Get in" Derek said flatly Liam couldn't really read what his alpahs mate was feeling but Liam didn't argue and got in the car.

They rode in silence Derek concentrating on driving until the silence became to much for laim so he blurted out. "Am I in trouble?" Derek looked over at him and placed a comforting hand on his knee. "No Liam you aren't Magnus and I are going to spend the rest of the day teaching you control this is our fault with all that been going on we haven't had much time to train you properly." Liam let out a sigh of relief Derek squeezed his knee gently and they drove the rest of the way in a far more comfortable silence. 

\---

Liam was exausted after Magnus' grueling training but felt far more controlled Magnus had tought him several anger management tricks and had run off his excess energy. Liam flopped down on the couch when they got back to the Hale house right onto of Aiden who made no move to dislodge him.

"Magnus work ya hard puppy?" Aiden said wrapping an arm around Liams waist 

"Yes he may be the worlds largest teddy bear but when he goes into teacher mode its kinda terrifying. " Liam said letting his head rest on Aiden's shoulder. 

"Take a nap Liam it friday so it's all pizza and puppy piles tonight and you sound mentally exausted." Liam nodded and fell asleep.

When Liam woke up he was still snuggled against Aiden's side but he now had Isaac's head in his lap as Isaac and Aiden talked in hushed tones.

"Well it's awake" Isaac teased. Liam just ruffled his rediculos curls and kept attempting to burrow into Aiden who didn't seem to mind Aiden was always cuddly with Liam.

"Jeeze Liam are you trying to attach to my brother like a tick?" Ethan joked sliding under Issac so that Isaac was laying across his lap.

"He is warm and smells good." Liam said still not awake entirely. 

Ethan snorted and Boyd sat next to him putting Isaac feet in his lap so that Issac was now using three pack mates as a matress which always seemed to please him.

"Leave the puppy alone Ethan Liam had rough day he is still getting used to being a wolf." Boyd scolded but with no real heat.

"I'm just teasing honestly I think Liam may have finally replaced Isaac as tue most adorable wolf in this pack." Ethan said puttin his feet up on the coffee table. Isaac made a motion of clutching at fake pearls as if scandalized. Magnus walked in and dropped a massive stack of Pizza boxes on the table. 

"Of course his is the most adorable he is the baby of the pack." Magnus ruffled Liam's hair and kissed Isaac's forhead. "Don't worry Isaac you are still my favorite." Isaac smiled at that and let out a happy rumble lile the overgrown golden retriever puppy he was.

"Stop playing favorites with the children Magnus" Derek chastied wrapping his arms around his mate from behind and kissing the back of his neck. "It's not nice."

"I love them all the same Darlin' Isaac just holds a special place in my heart." Magnus clarifies.

It quickly turns into a normal pack night even Deucalion seemed to enjoy himsefl joining the giant puppy pile after they had moved to the giant bed and gotten comfy. Deucalion was surprisingly immediately latched onto by Quinn and Camden who seemed to love the older brits dry wit and were both currently snuggled against him.They may have not been conventional but their pack didn't have to be they were together they were at the moment safe and they just worked.


	18. Of emotions and Electric Guitars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has an emotional breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning I reccomend tissues there is a metric truck load of feels here and I had to stop typing a couple times to recompose myself.

The pack had learned that it was easy to judge what Magnus was feeling when he went out to the garage and began playing his guitar.

But only Mattias knew what ran through his brothers head when he played only three choice songs an a near continuous loop. 'Pantera Cemetery Gates' followed by 'Iron Maiden Wasting Love' amd when he really toned it down and played 'Motorhed 1916'. Witch was exactly what Magnus was doing now. Mattias entered the garage and walked over to his twin who was looking dow. As his guitar as he wailed away playing Cemetery Gates. Magnus didn't even look up from his guitar when Mattias slid down next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Magnus had tears running down his face fat drops occasionally hitting the neck of his guitar. Magnus didn't even register his twins presence until he finished the outro to the song. Mattias had seen Magnus do this hundreds of times from when he watched him from Valhalla. Magnus sat his guitar aside and layed his head on Mattias' shoulder and wept in heavy uncontrolled sobs. Magnus cried until his head hurt before finally calming down.

"It's alright Magnus I'm here big guy." Magnus sniffed a few more times and blew his nose on a handkerchief. 

"Why do people say it gets easier?" Magnus asked bitterly his voice raw with emotion. "Our whole family was butchered and all I can see some days in their dead faces staring back at me. It was six years ago today Matt and every anniversary no matter what I wind up with moms guitar playing three of the saddest songs I know. Even knowing you are all there in Valhalla watching is a cold comfort. My family, my life, hell my very way of life was ripped from me. And why Matt? Because some bigoted ass clowns thought we were monsters. They were the monsters im glad I slaughtered them." Magnus took a shuddering breath.

"It's alright to still be angry Magnus you lost everything you loved but lool at what you have now. You have a mate that loves you, a pack that adores you, a beautiful home, no financial troubles no more vendetta to solve I think that after this year it will get easier." Mattias pulled his brother close and began to sing a song their grandfather would sing to them when they were pups. Mattias rich baritone voice rang out in clear Russian. 

Rastsvetali yabloni i grushi,   
Poplyli tumany nad rekoy;   
Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha,   
Na vysokiy bereg, na krutoy. 

Vykhodila, pesnyu zavodila   
Pro stepnogo, sizogo orla,   
Pro togo, kotorogo lyubila,   
Pro togo, ch'i pis'ma beregla. 

Oy, ty pesnya, pesenka devich'ya,   
Ty leti za yasnym solntsem vsled,   
I boytsu na dal'nem pogranich'e   
Ot Katyushi pereday privet. 

Pust' on vspomnit devushku prostuyu,   
Pust' uslyshit', kak ona poet,   
Pust' on zemlyu berezhet rodnuyu,   
A lyubov' Katyusha sberezhet. 

Rasshchvetali yabloni i grushi,   
Poplyli tumany nad rekoy;   
Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha,   
Na vysokiy bereg, na krutoy

Magnus smiled as Mattias finished the last note. "Haven't heard Katyusha in ages." Magnus was clearly far more relaxed and calmer now. Arn slipped out amd joined them he jad clearly been there for a while and slipped in between his older brothers it was clear he had been crying too.

The three brothers sat in silence for a long time just holding eachother for strength. Derek slipped out next curling around Magnus and Stiles who had been called over by Derek latched on to Arn.

"I've got you sweetheart. " Derek whispered to Magnus rubbing a soothing circle across his chest and planting kisses across his jaw. 

Arn started crying again and cluched Stiles close Stiles made soft shushing noises and ran his fingers through Arn's hair. Jackson who had become best freinds with Mattias joined them and pulled Mattias into a hug after Jackson the rest of the pack just cropped up. Liam, Isaac and Adam curled around Magnus and the rest piled around Arn and Mattias. Magnus managed a small smile against Derek's neck maybe having a pacl did make this all a tiny bit easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Mattias sings to Magnus is a Russian folk song Katyusha I am mostly sure the phonetic Russian translation is correct I will place the English translation below but the song really looses something being translated to English. 
> 
> Apples and pears were blossoming   
> Mist on the river floating   
> On the bank Katyusha stepped out   
> On the high steep bank 
> 
> Stepped out, started a song   
> About one grey steppe eagle   
> About her loved one   
> Whose letters she cherished 
> 
> Oh song, maiden's song   
> Fly towards the clear sun   
> And to the warrior on a far away border   
> Bring Katyusha's greeting 
> 
> May he remember this simple maiden   
> And hear her singing   
> May he save our motherland   
> And love, Katyusha will save
> 
>  
> 
> Any way the feels! So much feels I literally can't your author needs his own puppy pile. now excuse me while I go eat chocolate ice cream and watch Mrs. Doubtfire to cheer myself up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Magnus have some Alpha and Beta bonding time.

Adam entered the garage the emotions of the previous day still hung in the air but it was faint, covered by the smells of oil and gasoline. Jackson had told Adam that Magnus had wanted to see him in the garage but wouldn't say why. Adam walked through the massive garage past rowa and rows of cars. Some belonged to pack members he passed Baby parked next to Isaac own 67 Impala, he passed the red Mustang Boss Aiden occasionally drove, Danny's prius that looked disgustingly out of place in the sea of American muscle cars. Finally Adam saw Magnus' boots peeking out from beneath a 1992 Chevrolet pickup. Adam grabbed his alphas legs and pulled him out from under the truck he rolled out laying on what looked like several skateboards nailed together with pillows tied over them.

"Ah there yoy are Adam." Magnus stood and wiped his hands on a rag amd drug his beta into a hug. "Know anything about engines pup?" 

Adam shook his head. "Not really." 

"Good your gonna learn by watching, pay attention I will quiz you at the end." Magnus winked but his tone was serious and het set to work. Adam listend with rapt attention as Magnus pulled the big engine apart explaining everything he was doing, Adam asked occasional questions becoming more interested as the time passed. After several hours and a case of mountain dew Magnus finished and slammed the hood shut. He turned to Adam and mad good on his threat of a quiz. Adam passed not missing a single question and his wolf keened at the praise from his alpha. Magnus tossed the keys to Adam.

"Fire him up." Magnus said Adam climbed in tje drivers seat and turmed the key. The engine roared to life rumbling happily as if it were brand new.

"Sounds good." Adam said "Were did you find it?" 

"Bought it from the Sheriff's department they found it abandoned outside town." Magnus waled over to the skink and washed up. Drying his hands and pulling on a clean shirt. "Lets see how she drives besides im starving let's hit up Doris' Diner." Magnus slid in the passenger seat letting Adam drive. Adam climbed in ad pulled the truck out of the garage. It was a 45 minute drive to Magnus favorite Diner from the Hale house and Adam had to admit this truck drove like a charm.

They pulled into Doris' and took their packs usual table out of habit. The waitress smiled at them and came over to tale theor orders even though she already knew what they were having. 

Magnus looked out the window at the truck they had finished restoring. "It's a pretty truck isn't it." Magnus said absent mindedly "Sure is but it's nothing super special why did you buy it?" Adam asks sipping his Pepsi. 

"Just something to work on." Magnus said with a shrug. "How'd it drive it feel good?" Magnus asked lighting a cigarette 'main reason Magnus liked this place no smoking ban the food was amazing too.' 

"Drove like a cham." Adam said with a smile "I'd like to see how it handles iff road." Magnus' smile turns to a smirk. "Do you like it?" Magnus asks innocently. Adam began to suspect his Alpha is up to something. "Yea I do reminds me of the truck I had before..." the cage goes unspoken and Magnus squeezes his Betas arm in a supportive gesture. Their food arrives and they eat in silence Magnus pays for theor dinner and leaves a tip that was more than the bill on the table.Magnus chats with the sweet old woman who owns the place and does the cooking for a few minutes before they leave. "You know Adam I know a good mud hole we could test the four wheel drive in." Magnus says with a playful smirk. 

Its well after midnight whe they get home and finish washing and waxing the car.Mud runs off the truck in a brown river down the drain it really had proven itself in the mudhole. The car wash turned into a water fight at some point leaving them both soaked and laughing hystericaly like a pair of big teenagers. Magnus leans against the truck as he and Adam both drink beer.

"I had fun today." Magnus says still damp and dripping. 

"So did I." Adam says smiling. 

"So... you like the truck?" Magnus says casually Adam looks at Magnus and feels his chest tighten a bit.

"Yea I do drives like a charm on and off the road and just looks kinda sexy, In a redneck sort of way." Adam says wondering if Magnus is going where he thinks he is with this line of inquiry. 

"Good." Magnus nonchalantly hands Adam they keys. "It's yours." Adam takes the keys and srares at them dubly for a moment. 

"Are you sure Magnus?" Adam asks.

"Yes I'm sure dummy I already signed the title over it's in the glove box. It's a tradition in my family for the alpha to help his betas that don't have their own car fix one up." Magnus smiles and pats Adam's shoulder. Adam hugs Magnus tight smiling. "Thanks Magnus." Magnus chuckles "Don't mention it. If Dean and Sam are up show it off to them" Magnus says pulling back. "I'm gonna go work on the car I picked up for Elijah if you wanna give me a hamd after you gloat?"

Adam grinned. "I can't wait to see what you picked out for him." Adam runs off to find Sam and Dean and proceeds to spend an hour explaining all he had learned from Magnus. Dean looks a bit jealous but he smiles fondly at his bay brother as he babbles on like a five year old about his new truck Magnus chuckles and sets to work on the 1978 firebird he had picked out for Elijah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After that last chapter I needed something light hearted ao I wrote this I promise to get back to the main plot soon but I wanted to spend some time building the relationships between Magnus and His betas first.


	20. Of tree tops and nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam has more nightmares but it seems his alpha seems to keep someone on Liam watch.

Scott felt like a total creep. He was sitting perched outsode Liam's house in a fucking tree because the giant softy guardian wolf wanted someone to watch after his new puppy. Scott could hear Liam's heartbeat accelerate in his sleep and could here him muttering in his sleep. Scott deftly jumped from the tree to Liam's roof and slid through his bed room window. Liam was thrashing around in his sleep covered in a cold sweat. Scott sat down next to him in tje bed and gently shook the younger beta. Liam awoke with a gasp as Scott soflty called his name.

"Scott?" Liam askes confused and sleepy.

"Hey man you were having a nightmare." Scott said rubbing a soothing hand across Liam's chest. 

"Magnus sent you didn't he?" Liam grumbled sounding embarrassed. 

"Yea you know him he worries about us. He had someone watching you every nigjt your alone." Scott replied kicking off his shoes and pulling Liam into a hug.

"That's both kinda creepy and really nice of him." Liam mutters "Thanks Scott I hate these nightmares." Liam groans nuzzling the older boys chest.

"It's ok buddy you aren't the only one with bad nightmares. Jackson has pretty bad ones so does Isaac. Being with pack helps you want to go back to sleep or you wanna stay up?" Scott kisses the top of Liam's head and the Beta sighs contentedly. 

"Umm can we just play call of dity and stay up? I kinda don't wanna go back to sleep." Liam says shyly

"Sure thing." Liam fires up his PlayStation he was 'Barrowing' from Magnus read: He loaned it to you with no intention of letting yoy returm it. Liam situates himself between Scott's legs resting back against the taller boys chest. Scott chuckles and wraps his arms around Liam so he could hold his controller it was a very comfortable position.

They started playing team death match in a squad when of all people peter signed on an joined theor lobby.

"Shouldn't you puppies be in bed?" Peter chastied over his mic.

"Shouldn't you be in bed old man?" Scott Shot back.

"Im not old im only 35" Peter whines.

"Whatever grandpa." Liam jokes as they join a match. They work well as a team and about an hour in Jackson joins in. 

"What is this the insomniacs call of duty party?" Jackson jokes joining their squad.

"Something like that." Liam says chuckling. 

"Why is Peter even good at this game?" Scott blurts out as peter achives another kill streak.

"Because me and Cora taught him." Jackson says "At least he isn't a grenade spamming troll like Cora. " Jackson laughs as he cuts down three enemies with an LMG.

"You guys seriously taught sassywolf call of duty that's kinda amazing. " Liam chuckles saving Scott from getting knifed. "Man our wolf reflexes make this way more fun get rekt scrubs." Liam was in far better spirits now.

"This is a far better way to spend a nigjt than sleeping, we shoulf make three am call of duty a regular event." Peter says cackling madly as he gets a triple kill.

"Insomniacs call of duty club? I'm down." Liam says with a chuckle. 

At 9 am the four wolves are still at it. "What do you puppies say to meeting at Doris' Diner for breakfast? I can come pick up Liam and Scott so poor Liam is spared the indignity of riding on Scott's dirt bike." Peter says with a chuckle.

"Bite me Peter I like that bike." Scott grumbles. 

"Already did Scott." Peter snarks and Jackson laughs. 

"You buying creeperwolf?" Jackson asks.

"Oh I'm sure there is room in my budget to feed you three black holes." Peter teases.

"Sweet I will meet you guys there." Jackson says 

"Get dressed boys I will be there in ten." Peter says signing off.

Liam and Scott hop into Peter's Audi 9.5 minutes later and they meet Jackson at the diner. They stuff themselves full of coffee, pancakes, waffles, sausage toast and eggs. Magnus walks in a while later and quirks a brow at the scene before him never expecting to see Peter Jackson Scott an Liam spending time together. Magnus pulls a chair up to their table and joims them ordering his usual breakfast and stealing Peter's coke.

"Morning fellas what are you stooges doing here?" Magnus asks 

"Liam couldn't sleep so we started playing call of duty then Peter amd Jackson joimed in and we kinda wound up here." Scott says.

"Glad to see you guys bonding. If you ever wanna call me in on your little insomnia gaming sessions just call I don't sleep much." Magnus reached over and ruffled Liam's hair and they all chatted happily for the rest of breakfast. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short but the idea of Peter and Jackson joining in for some insomnia fuled call of duty just appealed to me and I decided to write it.


	21. Rescue plans.

Adam and Liam were having a nice lunch at the packs favorite diner. Liam smirked at Adam as he shoveled fries into his mouth. Adam shot Liam a scolding look. "Dude you eat like a starving bear." Adam says with a laugh. "I'm a growing boy." Liam mutters. Adam snorts and ruffles Lis hair. "What ever you say little brother." Liam blushes at that he wasn't used to being treated like a brother and Adam had taken it upon himself to do so. They finished their meals and Adam paid leaving a generous tip. The two betas made their way back to Adam's truck and started the drive back home. They were half way home when a black SUV plowed into them at full speed. The trucks air bags deployed and left both wolves stunned. Another black suv rolled up and a group of men drug the dazed wolves from the car. Adam struggled against them kicking and clawing then a fouls smelling rag was Adam's body went limp and his world went black. Liam managed to break free of his captors long enough to let out an ear splitting howl. His how was so loud it cracked the glass of the near by car windows before he was chloroformed and blacked out. 

\---

Magnus heard Liam's howl and roared in return. Derek and Peter bolted into the room along with Deucalion the three wolves shifted and ready for a fight. Then Magnus' cell phone rang showing Liam's name.

Magnus answered. "Liam?" 

"Guess again Guardian." Jason's cruel voice came from across the line. "I have two of your betas this time Magnus and if you want to see these adorable little pups alive again then you will come to the Beacon hills overlook tonight at midnight alone." Jason said with a dangerous tone.

Magnus' eyes were glowing violet in rage. "I will kill you for this, I will bathe in the blood of your pack if you've harmed either of them I will tear you into tiny pieces and devour you!" Magnus snarled.

Jason laughed. "Good luck".

Magnus grushed the phone in this fist. Peter and Derek both gave Magnus a fearful look. "Peter call can we have spooky in the air above the distillery by midnight?" Magnus' tone was low and dangerous even Peter cringed. "Yes I think we can but Jason said to come alone." Magnus smirked "I will be alone I will just have a flying artillery platform hovering 30,000 feet up." Magnus' face contorted into an evil smirk. "Fire from the sky." "Wait what's a spooky?" Derek asks "A spooky is a C-130 military transport aircraft armed with a 105mm howitzer, 40mm cannon and 5.56mm minigun. Like I said I flying artillery platform. If I can get Adam and Liam far enough from Maxwell's pack we can wipe them out in one go." Magnus explains his plan. "And how do you plan on explaining that kind of fire power to the locals? The whole town will not only see but hear that." Deucalion snarks "Gas line rupture? " Peter says "Good enough for me, Duke I want you, the twins and Argent to set up a perimeter with sonic emitters. I want any one who trys to escape captured alive." "Derek I need you to keep Scott and the Winchester brothers from doing anything stupid or heroic." Magnus says kissing Derek on the cheek. "Why do I get the hard job?" Derek grumbles "Because I love you?" Magnus says with a cheeky grin "Worst mate ever." Derek whines sarcasticially. 

\---

Liam blinked awake with a groan "Hey your're awake." A familiar voice said. "Brett?" Liam asked.

"Hey Liam, long time no see." Brett says sarcastically. 

"Urgh. Son of a bitch." Adam grunts pulling himself to a sitting position he looks over at Liam. "Alright there Li?" 

"M' fine Adam." Liam says.

"Who's the pretty boy?" Adam asks

"Brett Talbot. These whackjobs kidnaped me thinking I was part of your pack." 

"Who's pack are you part of?" Adam asks

"Satomi's"

"Satomi Ito?" Liam asks

"How do you know her?" Brett asks

"I heard Magnus and Derek talking about meeting with her." Liam says.

"So any way out of here?" Adam asks.

"Nope. The cell lined with mountain ash we are stuck." Brett grunts in pain.

"You alright?" Liam gives Brett a concerended look

"As well as some one who has been tortured for a week can be." Brett says with a sarcastic chuckle. Adam makes his way over and drains Brett's pain.

"Thanks, any chance of rescue?" Brett asks

"Knowing our alpha? Less of a rescue more like a reckoning." Adam replies.

"Good hope he makes these bastards pay." Brett growls "I just wan't to go home." Adam throes and arm around Brett' s shoulder.

"We will get you out of here. I promise." Adam says


	22. Escape artists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this took a different direction than my original plan but I much prefer this any way enjoy lovlies :)

Adam stalked around the cell growling in annoyance when his hand sprug back from the moutain ash. "God damn it!" Adam growled he angrily punched the wall and to his amazement his hand went straight through the thick wood. The mountain ash shimmered and the barrier winked out. "Ummmm what?" Adam asked. 

"You.....how did you?" Brett stammered Adam shrugged and with more strength than he new was possible ripped the wooden wall apart revealing brick behind it. He punched the wall again sending searing pain through his hand as the brick exploded ouward leaving a sizable hole. "Lets go!" Adamn shouted hearing warning shots from the guards Liam grabbed Brett and the bolted through the hole their captors hot on their heels. Brett thre back his head and howled as the ran.

\---- 

Satomi heard Brett's howl and jumped up several of her betas following as the ran toward the sound. 

Magnus had heard the unfamiliar howl and stpod rigid with Derek and Deucalion. It wasn't until he heard an answering howl from Satomi that he bolted tossing his clothes mid leap and landing on four paws as he bolted through the woods. The big black shape of Derek appeared on his right with Deucalion grey wolf on his left the three alpha's bolted through the woods.

\---

Brett howled in agony and hit the ground hard an electrified arrow jutting from the back of his thigh. Adam spun and skidded to a halt ripping the arrow out of brett's legs and helping him to his feet but before they could run again they were surronded by growling werewolves. 

"I dont know how you got out of that cell." Jason said stepping forward "But did you really think you could escape?" Jason grinned wolfishly his eyes glowing red. "Take them back to a cell and this time restrain them." Before his minions could move to carry out his orders a giant white blur burst from the trees tackling one of Jason's betas and ripping out her throat before she could even scream. The while wolf leaped infront of Brett, Liam and Adam letting out a menacing growl. A moment later A black wolf and a grey wolf lept out forming a protective circle around the Beta's.

Magnus ganshed his teeth and snarled several of Jason's betas shrank back and bared theor throats whimpering. Jason growled back in defiance shedding his clothes and transforming into a giant timber wolf. He lept at Magnus and the two giant wolves collided Jason's betas fled in all directions Derek stayed with the Beta's and Deucalion gave chase his howl was bone chilling as he charged through the woods. 

Magnus and Jason fought for the better part of an hour a blur of fur and sprays of blood set to macabre soundtrack of growls and the tearing of flesh. Jason went flying into a tree with a yelp the big wilf attempted to rise but Magnus was on him in an instant his jaws snapping around his neck and ripping out his throat. Magnus howled in triumph his white fur stained with blood. He turned and padded over to his Betas and sniffed and Liam and Adam looking for injuries. He headbutted Adam and the beta ducled down and wrapped his arms around his alphas neck hugging him tight Liam followed suit. Just as Satomi came rushing onto the scene.

Brett ran to his alpha who wrapped her arms around him and held the yound man as he cried into her shoulder. "Hush child I am here now." Satomi said sweetly. 

Derek and Magnus turned and looked at her. Bowing their heads in respect for the elder alpha. Satomi returned the gesture. Deucalion came back with a bag clutched in his jaws witch he dropped at Adam's feet giving him a look that said 'Open it dummy' Adam crouched and pulled a long blanket and three pair of sweat pants from the duffle bag and blushed in understanding. Liam and Adam held up the blanket and averted theit eyes as the three alphas returned to their human shape and pulled on the pants for some semblance of modesty. 

Magnus looked like a Viking warlord standing shirtless and still covered in blood. His blinde hair and beard streaked through with blood. Deucalion was in a similar state.

"Alpha Ito." Magnus said bowing his head. 

"Guardian Nilsson, Alpha Hale, Alpha Deucalion." She replied still holding onto a very shaken Brett. 

"Glad to see your pup returned to you. My sincerest apologies that he was pulled into this mess." Magnus said keeping his head bowed.

"It was through no fault of yours Guardian he is safe and alive thanks to you and yours." Satomi's ability to remain so formal and composed while still providing comfort to Brett spoke volumes to her personality. "It seems you vanquished your foe." Satomi said nodding to Jason's corpse.

"A foe perhaps but I fear he was just a puppet." Magnus said. Liam had slunk back and was leaning back against Derek who had an arm around him protectively. Adam was wrapped in Deucalion's arms the elder Alpha rubbing his face along the young wolfs neck as a gesture of comfort. "This how ever is not how I wanted to meet perhaps we could retire to more comfortable settings to discuss recent events?" Magnus said locking his glowing violet eyes with Satomi's red ones. "Yes lets do that." Satomi eased Brett back looking him over before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "The rest of you return home. Brett come with us child I need to know everything." Satomi said. Brett nodded and followed the alphas through the woods.

\----

It was a breif moment of chaos when they returned home. Adam was snatched by Sam and Dean who both hugged him tight with Sam infront of him and Dean behind him. Liam was picked up in a hug by Scott and sandwiched between him and Stiles. "Pups!" Magnus shouted over the commotion in his alpha voice. They all quieted amd turned to look at him. "Get some food into those two and get them cleaned up. Jackson please make Satomi and Brett comfortable in my study while Derek Deucalion and I go clean up. Adam amd Libare swept off to the kitchen and Jackson leads Satomi and Brett to the study. Magnus and Derek share a shower Magnus rumbling happily like a car engine while Derek washes him and massages his sore muscles. Magnus pulls on a pair of sweat pants and a soft silk shirt. He is towleing off his hair when he Deucalion and Derek enter the study dressed and refreshed. Satomi is sitting in an overstuffed arm chair helping herself to a glass of scotch and one of Magnus' cigars. Brett is steched out on the sofa his head resting on Jackson's lap. Magnus smiles kissing Jackson on the cheek before sliding into a vacnt chair with Derek sitting on his lap Deucalion Stands behind the sofa scratching at the back of Jackson's neck eliciting a happy rumble from the younger wolf who sounds like a giant happy puppy. Magnus takes a cigar from Satomi and takes a long pull letting the smoke fill his lungs and blowing out several smoke rings before speaking. "Nothing quite like a good cuban cigar after a rough day." Magnus comments smiling at Satomi who hums in agreement. "Indeed it has been a long while since ive indulged in a good cigar. Your grandfather used to send me the best cigars every time he returned from trips to Cuba." Satomi offered a sad smile and Magnus cleared his throat. "So I wanted to discuss an alliance between our packs. Standard stuff mutal defense, territory access and safe haven for eachother's packs." Magnus swatted at Derek who was being incredibly distracting by carding his fingers through Magnus' hair. "I see very little to discuss Magnus both your Grandfather and Derek's mother held and Alliance with my pack I see no reason for it not to continue." Magnus nodded expecting nothing less and Satomi offered a smile as Magnus continued to swat at Derek despite really not wanting him to stop. "Your parent's had hoped that you two would be mated one day you know." Satomi said causing Derek and Magnus to look up. "Talia and Hakkon had a bet going on how long it would take for you two to figure it out." Satomi chcukled at the petulant look Magnus and Derek both shot her. "They would be proud of you both." Satomi said not commenting on the rouge tear that escaped both their eyes. "But I have buisness to attend to we can formalize our alliance later, over dinner and drinks as is traditon?" "Of course we'd be happy to host your pack." Derek said. Satomi nodded and rose she started to call out to Brett but the young wolf was asleep on Jackson's lap snoring softly. Satomi shook Brett gently and his eyes fluttered open "Five more minutes mom" he mumbled snuggling closer to Jackson. "Come on Brett its time to go my child." Satomi saif. "But im comfy." Brett groaned Satomi sighed. "Don't be petulant Brett." "He's more than welcome to stay the night I will bring him home in the morning. " Magnus said finally giving in and letting Derek pet him. "Very well." Satomi said shaking her head she leaned down amd kissed Brett on the forehead. "Be good Child." Satomi said. "I will Satomi." Brett said sleepily. "I love you." Satomi smiled brightly "I love you too son." Deucalion gave Satomi a ride home and Magnus just sat there with Derek. Jackson was feigning annoyance at being used as a pillow but being the not so secret softy that he was he let Brett relax. "Let's go join the rest of the pack." Magnus said after a few moments. Jackson picked up a sleeping Brett and carried him to the already formed puppy pile gently placing him between Liam and Scott. Jackson took his usual spot between Danny Boyd and Issac and Derek and Magnus slid in the middle. "New rule we all stay in this house from now on." Magnus said to his entire assembled pack. "Agreed." Lydia said snuggling closer to Allison and Cora. Every one nodded in agreement. And they all fell asleep shortly after. \--- (Brett's Pov) Brett woke up the next morning feeling warmer and safer than he had ever rembered feeling. He was pinned under Liam and had Adam on his left and Scott? On his right. Brett foumd it odd that he was so comfortable around so many strange wolves. He only really knew Liam who wasn't even a wolf last time they'd seen eachother. He only knew Adam from the few hours the spent locked in the cell. The Guardian was another mystery he exuded an aura of comfort no Alpha could match Brett watched the sleeping giant of a man who was half buried under his pack they all seemed to have gravitated toward him in the night. Magnus' face was peaceful and calm a stark contrast to the fierce blood covered man he met last night. Brett could smell Coffee and Bacon wafting from the kitchen and was wondering how to escape the tangled mass of bodies when one of the twins came in with a megaphone. Brett quickly cpvered his ears. "WAKE UP SLEEPY ASSES BREAKFAST IS READY!" Aiden shouted into the megaphone and he was instantly struck with a salvo of over a dozen pillows. "God damn it Aiden." Magnus muttered sitting up and disentangleimg himself from the mass of bodies. "Let me up you barnacles I have to pee!" Magnus growled several sets of arms detached as the big man gracefully slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "You sleep well?" Liam asked his face still pressed against Brett's chest. "Best sleep I've had in years actually. " he said "Good come on let's eat I will intoduce every one." Liam said letting Adam pull him into a hug before getting up. Brett was amazed by how much food the twins had managed to prepare without waking every one else up. Food was passed around family style until everyone had a plate Brett thought his brain would explode trying to keep up with all the intoductions this was a huge pack after all. Magnus made his way around the table giving each of them some sort of affectionate good morning. A kiss here a hair ruffle there an occasional hug. Magnus paused behind brett and stole a pice of his Bacon before ruffling his hair causing brett to scowl and the others to chuckle at him. Breakfast was a long affair with lots of eating and lots of conversation. Magnus must have been hungry because he had devoured atleast ten pancakes, three waffles, a moumd of hasbrowns, a bowl of biscuts and gravy, a whole platter of bacon and seven cups of coffee. Brett leaned over to Adam. "He always eat like that?" Whispered. "Nah just when he goes all giant white wolf amd didn't eat yesterday because he was worried. Trust me this is a good sign. Brett could get used to the amont of love that this pack shared so freely his own pack mates often felt more like aquantiances but this was a family. The big Viking at the head of the table was beaming at them all like a proud father he caught Brett's eye and smiled at him, Brett smiled back he was overcome with the strangest sensation of coming home and that scared him a little. \---- After breakfast Magnus made good on his promise to bring Brett home in the morning he led Brett out to his Barracuda and Brett let out a low whistle. "Plymouth Hemi Barracuda, 1970 model right? " Brett asked. Magnus smiled and patted the roof affectionately. "Yep I've had her since my 16th birthday rebuilt it myself. I've driven this car from on end of this country to another a dozen times it's never let me down." Magnus said unlocking the doors and climbing in. "I'd kill for a car like this." Brett said climbing in and admiring the interior and Magnus pulled down the long driveway.

Brett couldn't keep from grinning when Magnus pulled out onto the highway and he was pressed back in his seat by the muscle car's acceleration. The powerful hemi roared happily as Magnus worked up into fourth gear going far faster than the legal limit. However the road was deserted all the way to Satomi's house many people sleeping in late on the sleepy sunday morning. Magnus rolled to a stop and cut the engine smirking at Brett and shooting him a wink. 

"I happen to be in the buisness of bringing these old monsters back to life maybe you can talk your alpha into letting me give you one when you get your license your sixteen right?" Magnus said stepping out of the car.

"Yea just haven't got my license yet. You'd seriously give me a car." Brett asked hopefully. 

"It's something I do for my pack every one gets a car all I ask is what color and I use my super power to pair them with the right car." Magnus said

"Oh really and what's the right car for me?" Brett asked raising a brow. 

"What color?" Magnus asked

"White." Brett said.

"1969 Shelby GT500" Magnus replied instantly Brett's jaw dropped that was one of his dream cars. 

"How do you do that?" Brett asked.

"It's my secret usless super power. "

"What's Satomi's?" 

"Black 1955 Cadillac Eldorado convertible." Magnus said

"She used to talk about having one of those." Brett said flabbergasted. 

"I know my grandad bought if for her in 1954" Magnus said smiling as he led Brett to the porch. 

Brett was nearly tackled by his sister Lori when she ran out and dove into his arms. "Brett I was so worried." She said. 

"I know baby girl but im here now." Brett said softly rubbing her back. Satomi came onelu and offerd Magnus a cup of tea witch he took happily and sipped on Brett let his little sister interrogate him and was mostly honest with her leaving out the torture part. 

"Thank you for bringing him home safe." Satomi said

"Of course but I'd watch out I think my pack adopted him." Magnus teased. 

"He seemed very comfortable with them."

"In my experience when there is that much love going around its very comforting." Magnus finished his tea and placed the cup on the tray. "Oh before I go I have something for you." Magnus handed Satomi a ring of Keys.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Holt brothers storage unit 12 there is something my grandfather left you in his will there I just never got around to delivering it to you." 

Satomi nodded in thanks and Magnus gave Brett a hug before getting in his car and driving off.

\------

Satomi drove to the storage facility later that day and unlocked unit 12 sliding up the garage door. She was greeted by a pristine 1955 Cadillac Eldorado convertible. She ulocked it with the other keys on the ring and climbed in a note adressed to her was folded into an origami crane on the passanger seat. She opened it and broke out into tears after reading it.

To my dearest freind and confidant Satomi Ito I leave you this car. May it remind you of better times and my it serve you well. Look after my little Magnus for me he need a woman like you in this life if he is to become an alpha one day. 

-Forever your Freind, Hakkon Nilsson.

P.S. you still owe me $5 for that jacket.


End file.
